Arrow - Cauchemars
by olicity1990
Summary: Oliver fait de plus en plus de cauchemars. Celui-ci et Felicity ont rompu. Oliver est devenu Maire et Lance est son adjoint. Laurel n'a pas été tuer et Dark est mort en prison. L'histoire prend place 5 mois après leurs rupture.
1. Chapter 1

Arrow - Cauchemars

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Quentin Lance, avait décidé de venir au repère, pour évité de tourner en rond dans son appartement, étant donner que Donna était rentré à Las Vegas récupérer le reste de ses affaires, ayant décider de s'installer à Stars City, au côté de sa fille et de son petit ami.

Quand il était entré au QG, il avait été surpris du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Les chaises, les dossiers, les tables, ... tout avait été littéralement retourné. Ne voyant personne, il avait prit une arme dans une des armoires et avait vérifié chaque recoin de l'Arrow cave. Il était finalement arriver au niveau des " chambres " et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait cloué sur place. Oliver Queen, ancien playboy milliardaire, rescapé de Lian Yu, maire le jour et justicier la nuit, était assis dans un coin de la pièce, genoux replié contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant ceux-ci. Il avait été encore plus surpris quand il avait constater que le jeune homme était entrain de pleurer. Il lui avait fallut un moment avant de réagir. Il c'était approché de lui et c'était assis à ses côtés et poser une mains sur le bras du justicier. Il avait patienter pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que celui-ci ne décide enfin à parler.

\- Je pensais que si je lui laissait du temps, elle finirait par revenir vers moi et me pardonner. Tout le monde me disaient de garder espoir, qu'elle m'aimait encore mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Alors j'ai espérer, mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle et moi c'est fini pour toujours. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui preparer ses plats préférés. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire que je l'aime et à quel point je suis désoler de lui avoir menti au sujet de William. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours et c'est entièrement ma faute.

Quentin avait été étonné de l'entendre parler de cette manière. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi le jeune homme, qu'il avait autrefois tant haïs, avait en une soirée cessé de croire au retour de la jeune femme dans sa vie. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que Félicity éprouvait toujours les mêmes sentiments envers Oliver. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi perdre espoirs.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors, j'ai réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'était pas excusez de lui avoir menti. J'ai donc décidé d'aller la voir au loft et quand … quand je suis arriver, elle était devant l'immeuble. Elle … elle était avec un homme…. Ils … ils s'mbrassaient. J'ai … je suis parti en courant et je suis rentrer. Après je sais plus trop ce qui passé.

Quentin était étonné. Etonné que le jeune homme se livre à lui, mais encore plus d'apprendre que Felicity, la fille de sa petite amie, sortait avec un autre homme, si peu de temps après avoir rompu avec Oliver. L'homme qui l'avait rendu si heureuse et qu'elle avait failli épouser. Il ne comprenait pas comment la jeune femme avait pu passer si vite à autre chose. Même si pendant de longues années, il n'avait pas porté le jeune homme dans son coeur, il avait appris, au court de la dernière année écoulée, à le connaître. C'était un homme bon et aimant, même si il le montrait rarement. Il en venait même, par moment, à le considerer comme un fils, même si il ne l'avouerais jamais. Alors non, il ne comprennais pas la jeune femme, mais il était sur d'une chose. Il soutiendrait Oliver, même si il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune femme.

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup et il suffisait de le regarder pour le constater. Etre maire de Stars City et Green Arrow lui laissait peu de temps pour dormir. Il était sur le point de parler quand Oliver reprit la parole.

\- Plus on approchait du mariage, plus il m'était difficile de lui mentir. Le jour ou Dark à kidnapper William, j'avais prévu de lui dire toute la vérité le soir même. Mais il m'a devancé et elle m'a quitté. Depuis, j'ai l'impression de sombrer de plus en plus.

Il avait fait une pause de quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

\- Si elle est heureuse avec lui, alors tant mieux. Je ne ferai rien pour essayer de la recupéré. Elle mérite tellemnt mieux que moi.

Lance qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, prit la parole.

\- C'est la que tu as tort. Ces derniers mois, j'ai bien vu que tu avais changer et en bien. Tu m'as dit un jour qu'elle était ta lumière et qu'après tout ce que tu avais vécu, tu ne pourrais plus vivvre sans elle. Que tu attendrais qu'elle te pardonne, même si cela prendrait des années. Ne baisse pas les bras. Parce que même si tu l'as vu avec cet homme, au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle t'aime toujours. Alors bats-toi pour elle.

\- Je n'en ai plus la force.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant encore de longue minutes, mais voyant qu'Oliver était décidé à laisser tomber son amour pour la jeune femme, il décida de changer de sujet.

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi une nuit complète ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que sa date de plusieurs mois.

\- Felicity ?

\- Probablement.

\- Je croyait que tu ne faisait plus de cauchemars ?

\- Je n'en fais plus.

\- A d'autre Oliver. Tu es tellement fatigué que se n'est pas difficile de savoir que tu en fais de nouveau. Alors depuis quand ?

\- …

\- Depuis qu'elle t'a quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- OK et qu'est-ce qui à changer depuis ?

\- Comment ?

\- Depuis environs 1 semaine tu sembles encore plus fatigué qu'avant. J'en conclu donc qu'il se passe autre choses.

\- Je … je fais d'autre cauchemars.

\- Différents de ceux que tu fais d'habitude ?

\- Non enfin si mais c'est différent.

Lance était étonné que le jeune homme se livre autant, mais il savait qu'il en avait réellement besoin, sinon, il l'aurait déjà envoyer sur les roses depuis très longtemps.

\- Différents en quoi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il semblait se demander si oui ou non, il devait continuer à parler. Quentin était sûr qu'Oliver allait mettre un terme à cette discussion. Alors il insista.

\- Différend en quoi, Oliver ?

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis repris la paroles.

\- Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui reviennet. Lian Yu. Slade. Shado. Mon père qui se tue pour me permettre de rester en vie. Ma mère, qui se sacrifie pour nous sauver Théa et moi. La mort de Tommy. Dig, Théa, Laurel, Donna ou encore vous qui mourrez à cause de moi. Le plus souvent, je vois Flicity se faire torturer puis tuer sous mes yeux.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai commencé à faire d'autre cauchemars en plus de ceux que je fais habituellement.

\- Lesquels ?

\- William.

\- Ton fils ?

\- Oui. J'en avais déjà fait avant, quand j'ai découvert son existence. Ils avaient durer quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

\- Au risque de me répété, différents en quoi ?

\- Ils sont … si réels. J'ai l'impression que ce que je vois est la réalité, qu'ils se produisent réellement. Je sais que ses impossibles, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressent.

\- Que se passe-t-il dedans ?

\- William est enfermé dans une cave assez petite, il n'as rien pour s'occuper, et juste du pain et un bol de soupe pour manger plus une petite bouteille d'eau. Il reste seul toute la journée et il y a cette personne qui entre dans la cave et qui …

Oliver avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer.

\- … cette personne le frappe à plusieurs reprise avant de lui dire que personne ne l'aime et qu'il va rester enfermé pour le reste de sa vie. William réponds à chaque fois que c'est faux, que son père viendras le chercher et qu'il iras vivre avec lui. La personne rigole et lui dis que son père ne viendras jamais parce qu'il est lui-même en train de mourir. La silhouette disparaît et William prend une photo sous sous oreiller. Et à chaque fois, il dit en parlant à la photo " Je sais que tu vas venir papa, parce que tu es Green Arrow ". Puis il se met à pleurer et je me réveille en sueur et complétement perdu.

\- Tu n'en a parler à personne avant ?

\- Non, vous êtes le seul à le savoir.

\- Et je suis heureux que tu m'en ai parler. Tu as des nouvelles de William ?

\- Pas depuis que j'ai demander à Samantha de l'emmener le plus loin possible de moi et de Stars City. Je … j'ai essayé de le retrouver il y a quelques jours. Mais même si je sais me débrouillé avec un ordinateur, je ne suis pas Félicity.

\- Tu as trouver quelques chose.

\- Absolument rien. C'est comme si ils avaient littéralement disparu.

Ils continuèrent un peu de parler et Lance réussi à le convaincre de contacter Lyla pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur son fils. Regardant l'heure, il remarqua qu'ils avaient parler pendant un peu plus de 2 heures. Il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin et ils commencaient tout les deux à être épuisé. Le policier se leva et tendit une main au justicier pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- Merci. Je veux dire, de m'avoir écouté. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Va te coucher maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Je vais d'abord aller ranger le bazard que j'ai mis et j'irai me coucher ensuite.

\- Va te coucher je m'occupe de tout ranger.

Voyant qu'il allait répondre, il ajouta :

\- Ne discute pas.

\- Merci.

1 semaine était passer depuis cette fameuse soirée, et tout le monde était étonné du comportement qu'Oliver et Quentin avait entre eux. Bien sur, personnes ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient essayé d'avoir des détails mais aucun des 2 hommes n'étaient décidé à leurs parler. L'équipe avait donc renoncer.

Depuis quelques mois, et même si tout le monde faisait comme si tout allait bien, il y avait une tension entre les membres de l'équipe et Félicity. Personne ne comprennais comment la jeune femme, qui avait tant apporté à Oliver, avait pu quitter ce dernier. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle refusait de lui pardonner. Il lui avait bien pardonner son mensonge, à elle, quand elle lui avait caché le fait qu'elle aidait l'équipe, alors qu'ils étaient censé avoir tout abandonner pour refaire leur vie à deux. Bien sur, le mensonge d'Oliver était bien plus conséquent, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pour autant.

Toute l'équipe était réunie : Dig, Théa,Laurel, Quentin, Donna, Curtis et son mari Paul – ce dernier était au courant depuis qu'Oliver avait insisté pour que Curtis le lui dise, ne voulant pas qu'il ai des problèmes de couple – et bien sur Oliver et Felicity. Ils parlaient de l'entrainement que suivaient Paul et Curtis quand un téléphone, posés sur la table, se mit à sonner. Théa le prit en main avant de lire le message. Elle resta figée suite à la lecture de celui-ci.

\- Théa ?

\- …

\- Théa ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais se retourna vers Felicity, avança vers elle et, à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, la gifla. Elle était sur le point de lui en donnée une autre, mais Dig l'en empêcha, en l'éloignant de la jeune informaticienne. Théa avait l'air tellement furieuse, que personne ne comprit ce qui se passait.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu as eu une telle réaction, mais je ne te laisserais pas la giflée une deuxième fois.

\- Pourquoi, elle ne mérite pas mieux pourtant.

\- Mais enfin Théa qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu as brisé le coeur de mon frère, tout sa pour t'envoyé en l'air avec un autre homme. Voilà, ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Quoi ?

Toute l'équipe était vraiment étonnée suite au paroles de la jeune femme. Felicity n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareil. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux, elle aimait Oliver. Pourtant en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, ils ne purent que croire la jeune Queen. Personne ne fut capable de prononcer un mot. Dig était resté figé de même que Laurel, Curtis et Paul. Donna avait porté ses mains à sa bouche. Quentin, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Oliver. Celui-ci n'avait même pas sourcillé. Théa, trop furieuse, repris de plus belle.

\- Tu n'es qu'une garce. Je te hais. Tu as fait croire à Oliver qu'il pouvait être heureux avec toi, tout en étant Green Arrow...

\- Théa

\- … Qu'il n'était pas obligé de choisir entre être heureux ou protégé la ville. J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied avec se type ...

\- Théa

\- … D'ailleurs avant que je n'oublie, il a hâte de te retrouver ce soir. Pour ma part, je prie pour que tu pourrissent en …

-THEA

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna vers son frère, ainsi que tout les autres. Ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'il venait de crier, semblait calme. Trop calme.

\- Ca suffit.

\- Mais elle …

\- J'ai dis, ca suffit.

Personne ne comprenanit la réaction d'Oliver. Il venait pourtant d'apprendre que la seul femme qu'il ai réellement aimé un jour, voyait un autre homme que lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne son mensonge. Alors pourquoi restait-il si calme ? Comment faisait-il pour rester de marbre face à cette révélation.

Et puis, comme une évidence, la réalité les frappa de plein fouet. Sa fatigue, ses traits encore plus tirer depuis quelques jours, ses « absences » qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours, … S'il n'avait pas réagit, c'était parce qu'il le savait déjà.

\- Tu … Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Quentin. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, que tout le monde remarqua. Il se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Oui, Laurel. Je le savais.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Oliver soupira et jeta un œil à Felicity. Celle-ci avait une expression horrifié sur le visage. Elle n'osait regarder personne. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui embrasser le front en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait plus le droit de le faire. Il fallait qu'il essaye de l'oublié, même s'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Tout le monde avait bien remarqué son coup d'oeil, mais personne ne releva.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Oliver ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Felicity est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Sur ses dernière paroles, il s'éloigna du groupe et commença sont entrainement sur le salmon ladder, mettant fin à la discussion.

Une demi heure plus tards, tout le monde c'était éloigné. Donna c'était enfin remise du choc et avait couru vers sa fille pour lui parler. Laurel avait rejoint son père pour discuté avec lui. Théa c'était refugié dans un coin. Curtis et Paul avait décidé de s'entrainer un peu – ils voulaient pouvoirs se défendre en cas d'attaque. Dig, quand à lui, après être rester seul quelques instants, décida de rejoindre Oliver pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Il patienta le temps qu'il finisse ses excercices. Quand ce dernier remarqua que son ami attendait qu'il termine, Oliver lâcha la barre et s'approcha de son ancien garde du corps.

\- Je suppose que tu as plein de question à me poser.

\- Plein, je sais pas. Mais des questions, oui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Je … il y a une semaine, j'ai réaliser que je ne lui avait pas présenter mes excuses. Tu sais que je suis un peu long à la détente.

Diggle lui sourit.

\- Un peu ?.

Oliver lui sourit à son tour.

\- Beaucoup. J'ai donc décidé d'aller la voir au loft. Quand je suis arriver au coin de la rue, je l'ai vu embrasser un homme. Je … je suis parti en courant et quand je suis arriver ici, j'ai laisser éclaté ma haine et ma colère et j'ai tout envoyé valser.

\- Lance est au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il est arrivé peu de temps après mon pétage de plomb. J'ai fini par me confier à lui et il m'a écouté sans rien dire.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

\- Tu considères Felicity comme ta sœur et …

\- Et tu es mon frère.

\- Justement. Je ne voulais pas te mettre entre nous deux. Et vu que Quentin était là, j'avais quelqu'un à qui en parler.

\- Je comprend, et je suis soulagé que tu ais pu en parler avec lui.

\- Je suppose que Lyla t'as parler ?

\- Elle m'a juste dis que tu lui avait demander un service. D'ailleurs à ce propos, elle à dit qu'elle passerait se soir pour t'en parler.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Lance arriva près d'eux.

\- Tu devrais leurs en parler, Oliver.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Alors dis-le au moins à John. Après tout, il est comme ton frère.

Oliver acqiesa et raconta en détails les cauchemars qu'il faisait au sujet de son fils. Son ami compris son besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de celui-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

Laurel était encore sous le choc des révélations qui venait d'être faîtes. Elle décida d'aller voir son père, qui visiblement, était déjà au courant au sujet de Felicity.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi, Laurel ?

\- Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire pour Felicity.

\- Oui.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- C'est Oliver qui me la appris. Le soir où il l'a découvert, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu ici et il m'as tout expliquer.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Si Felicity a voulu garder ça secret, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

\- Peut-être. Mais je t'avoue que je comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça à Oliver. Je croyais qu'elle l'aimais et qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, avant que celui-ci n'aille rejoindre Diggle et Olivier.

Du côté de Théa, les choses n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse contre Felicity. Elle ne comprenais pas la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareil à Oliver, alors qu'elle lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il pouvait être Green Arrow tout en étant avec elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir quitté après avoir découvert pour William. Après tout, elle avait elle-même dit à Oliver de ne rien dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir un autre homme dans sa vie, seulement 5 mois après sa rupture avec Oliver. Elle s'en voulait également à elle-même d'avoir dit à Oliver de garder espoir. Celui-ci devait être, même si il ne le montrait pas, sûrement anéanti.

Curtis et Paul, après s'être entrainé un peu au combat, avait fini par laisser tomber, aucun d'eux n'arrivant à ce concentrer. Certes ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe depuis longtemps, mais ils s'étaient vite attaché au membres de celle-ci. Ils savaient pourtant que la jeune femme était raide dingue du justiciers, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de l'épouser plusieurs mois plus tôt. Alors oui, toute cette histoire les perturbaient.

Donna avait repris ses esprits, au moments où Oliver avait avoué être au courant de la liaison de sa fille. Après l'éloignement d'Oliver, cette dernière était partie en courant, pour se réfugiée dans une des chambres que possédait le repère. Donna récupéra le téléphone de sa fille et parti rejoindre celle-ci. Quand elle arriva auprès de Felicity, elle ne put que constater l'état dans lequel elle était. Celle-ci était en larmes. La mère s'installa au côté de la jeune femme. Sa fille se blotti contre elle.

\- Je l'ai perdu maman. Jamais il ne me pardonnera.

Elle éclata en sanglot en se serrant davantage conte sa mère. Celle-ci ne comprennais pas la réaction de sa fille. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état, alors que visiblement, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

\- Je ne comprend pas, Felicity. Tu sors pourtant avec un autre homme.

\- Non. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça à Oliver.

\- Pourtant Théa … le message.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, maman.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Quand j'ai découvert qu'Oliver m'avait menti au sujet de William, je lui en ai réellement voulu. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais ou non lui pardonner. J'ai donc pris la décision de le quitter, même si je l'ai très vite regrettée. Et 1 mois plus tard, j'ai voulu allé le retrouvé et lui dire que je l'aimais toujours, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Voyant que sa fille faisait une pause, Donna pris la parole.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais se blotti un peu plus contre sa mère, perdue dans ses pensées. Donna voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque choses qui préoccupait sa fille, mais temps qu'elle ne se confierais pas, elle ne pourrais pas l'aidée.

\- Parle-moi ma chérie, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aidée.

\- Il y a environs 4 mois, ma voiture était au garage, alors, suite à notre mission, Dig m'a ramenée. J'ai pris un bain et je me suis mise à penser à lui. J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui. Je me suis rhabillé et j'ai quitter le loft pour aller le retrouvé. Jétait à quelques rues de l'appartement, quand je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre un mur. Ma tête à cogner contre ce dernier et je suis tombée à terre. L'homme à essayé de m'embrassé, mais je me suis débattue. Il m'a bloqué les poignets et il a … il a commencé à me … à me carresser. J'étais tétanisé. Et puis le visage d'Oliver m'est apparu et j'ai réussi à me libérée en utilisant les technique de défense qu'il m'avait apprises au court des derniers mois. Je suis partie en courant et arrivée au loft, c'était le plus près, je me suis enfermée à double tour et je me suis écroulée en pleurs contre le mur. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai voulu appelé Oliver, je voulais le voir, me serrer contre lui, mais j'ai … je me suis dit qu'il serrait mieux sans moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin ma chérie, pourquoi avoir pensée une chose pareil ?

\- Oliver a été blessé à de nombreuses reprise à cause de moi. L'agression que je venais de subir, me prouvait encore une fois que je n'étais pas capable de me protégée moi-même. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'un jour il puisse être à nouveau bléssé, ou pire, mourir, en venant me sauvée.. Alors j'ai pris la décision de ne pas retournée vers lui.

\- Mais enfin Felicity, tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Tu devrais aller le voir et …

\- Je ne peux pas maman.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je préfère rester loin de lui, plutôt que de le voir être bléssé et souffrir à cause de moi.

\- Mais Felicity, il souffre déjà.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vivre chaque jour à tes côté sans pouvoirs être avec toi, est une véritable souffrance pour lui. Il t'aime tellement.

\- Tu te trompes, maman. Il ne m'aime plus.

\- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareil ?

\- Tu étais là, maman. Tu l'as vu et entendu après que Théa ait lu le message. Il n'a pas réagis et il a juste dis qu'on était plus ensemble, que j'étais libre de faire ce que je veux. Il ne m'aime plus.

\- Ecoute-moi ma chérie. I jours, Quentin a insisté pour qu'Oliver vienne souper au soir. Il a longtemps refusé, mais tu commence à connaître Quentin, il a tellemnt insisté qu'Oliver a fini par accepté. A la fin du repas, j'ai reçu un appel d'une de mes amies de Las Vegas. Je suis allé dans notre chambre le temps de lui parler et quand je suis revenue au salon, j'ai surpris la fin de leur conversation. Quentin demandais à Oliver s'il n'avait pas changer d'avis te concernant. Oliver lui a répondu, que vu que maintenant tu étais heureuse avec un autre homme, et il ne ferais rien pour te récupéré, malgré le fait qu'il t'aimais toujours. Crois-moi ma chérie, il t'aime encore. Il t'aime au point de continuer de souffrir pour que tu puisses être heureuse.

Felicity était étonné des paroles de sa mère. Comment Oliver pouvait-il encore l'aimer alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui montrer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui. Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer alors qu'il était persuader qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Elle ne comprenais pas. Elle était perdue, complétement perdue. Sa mère lui laissa le temps de digéré ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sur le visage de sa fille, passaient différente expressions. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme releva la tête vers sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, maman ? Je l'aime tellement. Jamais il ne me pardonnera tout ces mois de souffrances.

\- Il te pardonnera ma chérie, parce qu'il t'aime.

Un autre silence se fit pendant de longue secondes, avant que Donna ne reprenne la parole.

\- Parle-moi du message.

\- Je ne sais pas qui me la envoyé, mais c'est surement une erreur.

\- Tient, regarde.

Felicity prit son téléphone que sa mère lui tendait. Elle avait un autre message. " Désoler, j'était pressé et j'ai pas verifié le destinataire. Je voulais envoyé le message à ma sœur Felicia. Toute mes excuses, bonne soirée ". En voyant le nom de l'expéditeur du message, elle compris. Elle se retourna vers sa mère.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- J'ai compris pourquoi Oliver pense que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre depuis 1 semaine.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Après mon agression, j'ai été porté plainte. Le flic chargé de l'enquète était l'inspecteur Billy Malone. Quand il m'a demander si il fallait appelé quelqu'un, je lui ai répondu que non. Il n'as pas compris pourquoi, mais il a respecter ma décision. Toute les semaines, je l'appelait pour savoir si il avait du nouveau. Sa réponse était la même à chaque fois.

Mais il y a une semaine, il m'a appelé en me demandant de venir au comissariat. J'y suis aller et il m'a annoncer que le type avait été arrêter. Il est accusé de plusieurs agressions et de viol dans tout l'état. J'étais tellement soulagé. Ma voiture était de nouveau au garage, alors je lui demander si je pouvais utiliser le téléphone pour appeler un taxi, ma batterie était presque plate. L'inspecteur Malone avait fini son service, alors il a proposé de me ramener. J'avais eu une sale journée alors j'ai accepté. Quand on est arrivé, il est descendu de voiture pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il m'a répondu que c'était son devoir de flic. Quand on est arrivé devant celle-ci, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrasser. J'étais tellement surprise qu'il m'a fallu quelques seconde avant de réagir. Je l'ai repousser en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas, que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Il a compris que je parlais d'Oliver et il s'est tout de suite excusez. Avant de partir, il m'a dit que si j'aimais toujours Oliver, je devais aller le voir et le lui dire. Ensuite, il est parti. Le reste du connaît.

\- Le message c'était lui ?

\- Oui, il s'est trompé de destinataire. Regarde.

Elle lui montra le télephone. Elles continuèrent de parler encore un peu et Donna finit par convaincre sa fille, d'aller parler avec Oliver. Curtis arriva au moment ou elle accepta.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Tout va bien Felicity ? .

Celle-ci avait encore les yeux légèrement rouge

\- Je vais mieux, merci Curtis.

\- Tant mieux. Hum, Oliver m'a demander de venir vous chercher. Il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

\- On arrive.

Il reparti aussi vite qu'il était arriver. Felicity avait peur de retourner dans la pièce principal. Peur que ses relations avec ses amis ne changent. Certe elle n'avait rien à se repprochée, mais il pensait tous qu'elle avait quitté Oliver pour allez avec un autre homme. Quand Théa l'avait accusée, elle n'avait pas réagi, elle était resté figé, incapable de dire un mot. Elle n'avait donc pas pu leur dire que tout était faux, que c'était un malentendu. Sa mère finit par la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle se dirigèrent vers la pièce principal. Au moment d'y entrer, Felicity se figea en entendant la voix d'Oliver. Elle n'arriverait jamais à lui faire face, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Voyant l'expression de sa fille, Donna prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tout se passeras bien. Et si jamais quelqu'un te fais une remarque, il aura à faire à moi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aime encore ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, j'en suis sûr. Allez vient, il nous attendent.

Elles se sourirent, soufflèrent un bon coup et entrèrent mains dans la mains dans la pièce.

De longue minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était à nouveau réunie. Dig était venu lui parler. Il lui avait dit que malgré tout ce qui se passait, il serait toujours son ami. Elle avait été soulagé de l'entendre. Laurel de son côté n'avait pas bougé à son arrivée, mais elle lui jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil. Tout comme Curtis et son mari. La réaction de Théa avait été tout autre. Felicity avait à peine franchit le seuil de la pièce depuis 5 minutes, que la jeune femme lui sautait déjà dessus. Elle allait recommencé à lui craché à la figure, mais Oliver, ayant anticipé la réaction de sa sœur, intervient avant qu'elle ne puisse craché son venin. Ce dernier s'interposa entre les 2 femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie, pendant que Quentin, qui était avec Oliver au moment de leur arrivée, venait s'installer au côté de Donna, qui tenait toujours la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

\- Cesse de t'en prendre à elle, tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu continue de la défendre. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes souffrir à cause d'elle.

\- Tu sembles oublié un détails, Théa.

\- Ah oui et lequel ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai caché la vérité, c'est moi qui l'ai fait souffrir. Alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle. Si elle est heureuse avec lui, tant mieux. Tu n'as pas à t'en mélée.

\- Je ne te comprend pas Oliver, on dirais que tu ne l'aimes plus.

\- Je l'aime toujours. Et c'est justement pour ça que je te demande de lui foutre la paix.

Tout le monde était étonné des propos du jeune homme. Ils avaient tous fini par se demander, si les sentiments de celui-ci envers la jeune femme n'avait pas disparu. Ils étaient tous à la fois soulagé et en même temps étonné. Il l'aimait toujours mais il acceptait la relation de la jeune femme avec un autre homme, parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Felicity, quand à elle, était heureuse d'avoir entendu ce dernier avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours. Cependant elle ne dit rien, préférant lui parler en privée. Oliver se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire, au moment ou il termina sa phrase et il s'en voulait. Comment avait-il pu dire dire devant tout le monde qu'il aimait toujours la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, et visiblement elle l'était avec cet homme. Voyant que le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelque minutes persistait, et pour évité à Oliver d'avoir à s'expliqué, Quentin décida de prendre la paroles.

\- Si tu leur disait la raison pour laquelle tu nous a demander de nous réunir.

Oliver se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard de remerciement. Il acqiesa ensuite et demanda à tout le monde de s'installé autour de la grande table ronde. Curieux, mais n'oubliant pas pour autant les révélations du jeune homme, ils obéirent et allèrent s'installer.

\- Bien. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile pour moi. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à me confier. Mais dans la mesure où j'ai demander un service à Lyla, et qu'elle va bientôt arriver, Quentin et Dig m'ont convaincu de vous en parler. Dig est au courant depuis seulement 1 demi-heure et Quentin depuis 1 semaine.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, il reprit.

\- Ok, je me lance … Comme vous le savez tous, je fais des cauchemars depuis mon retour de l'île.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en faisait plus.

\- Ils ont recommencé depuis quelques mois.

Toute l'équipe avait bien compris que ses cauchemars avaient recommencé suite à sa rupture avec Felicity et celle-ci se sentit vraiment mal en le découvrant. Mais heureusement, personne, pas même Théa, ne fit de commentaire.

\- Il y a … il y a deux semaines environs, j'ai commencé à en faire d'autres. Chaque fois les mêmes, à quelques détails près. Et il … il concerne William.

Oliver se retourna vers Felicity. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête et dans un léger sourire, lui dit.

\- Continue.

\- William est enfermé dans une cave. Il n'a rien pour s'occuper et ses repas se composent d'une tranche de pain avec un bol de soupe et une bouteille d'eau. Il est seul toute la journée, sauf au moment où on lui apporte à manger. C'est chaque fois la même personne qui vient, mais elle est floue et je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Après avoir déposer le plateau repas sur le sol,… elle … elle frappe William à plusieurs reprise en lui disant que personne ne l'aime et qu'il restera enfermé toute sa vie. William lui répond à chaque fois que c'est faux, que … que son père l'aime et qu'il viendra le chercher pour vivre avec lui. La personne éclate de rire et lui dit que ce ne sera jamais le cas, car il est lui-même en train de mourir. Ensuite elle s'en va et William se met à pleurer en allant vers ce qui lui sert de lit. Il prend une photo sous son oreiller, c'est une photo de moi, et il … il répète la même phrase à chaque fois.

Oliver fit une légère pause, perdu dans ses pensés. Puis il reprit.

\- " Je sais que tu vas venir papa, parce que tu es Green Arrow ".

Tout le monde était surpris parce qu'il venaient d'entendre. Ils comprenais qu'Oliver puisse faire des cauchemars de son fils, après tout quels parents n'en ferait pas. Mais ils étaient surtout étonné des paroles que le petit semblait dire à chaque fois. Il savait qui était Oliver, mais surtout, il gardait espoir que son père vienne le chercher. Laurel fut la première à parler.

\- Oliver, je comprend que se cauchemars te hante, après tout il s'agit de ton fils, mais je suis sur que se ne sont que des cauchemars.

\- Elle n'a pas tord. Et puis comment William pourrait-il savoir que tu es son père et Green Arrow ?

Oliver se retourna encore une fois vers Felicity. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et prit la parole.

\- Oliver a fait une vidéo qu'il a confié à Samantha, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent Stars City. Mais je croyais que tu lui avait dit de ne pas la lui donner avant ses 18 ans ?

\- C'est exact. Mais ses cauchemars sont tellement différents des autres, ils sont si … si réels. Au début, je pensais aussi que c'était de simples cauchemars, mais plus j'en fait, plus j'ai la certitude qu'ils sont vrai.

Il s'interrompit et les ragarda tous. Il ne savait pas trop si il le croyait ou non, mais une chose était sur pour lui. Son fils était quelque part, en danger et il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Même si il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Même si sa lui prenais des semaines, des mois. Même si il devait tout abandonner. Il ferait tout pour retrouver son fils et s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

\- Ecouté, je ne vous demande pas de me croire. Je veux juste que vous sachiez, j'ai déjà commencé des recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais je vais tout faire pour le retrouvé, même si ça me prend du temps au point de devoir abandonner mon poste de maire et mon rôle de justicier. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider, mais je devais vous le dire.

\- On t'aidera à retrouver ton fils, Oliver. Surtout si tu es persuader qu'il est en danger.

Ils acquiesèrent tous et Oliver les remercia. Un léger silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Félicity se leva, se dirigea vers les ordinateurs et revient vers eux avec sa tablette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ?

\- Pour l'amour de Dieux Théa.

Cette dernière allait répliqué, mais le regard que lui lança son frère, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Ce dernier se retourna vers la jeune informaticienne.

\- Felicity, tu n'es pas obligé de …

\- Ecoute Oliver, il ne s'agit pas de toi, ni de moi. Mais de ton fils. Un petit garçon qui est probablement térorrisé par ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Alors laisse-moi t'aider à le retrouvé.

\- Merci.

Elle lui fit un autre sourire, ceux qu'il aimait tant, avant de lui redemander ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il allait répondre quand un bruit de talons se fit entendre. Lyla franchit la porte. Elle salua tout le monde, et se dirigea vers son mari, pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se retourna ensuite vers le justicier.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Mais j'ai eu un problème à l'agence.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai pu leurs expliquer la situation en attendant.

\- Et vous en étiez où ?

\- Oliver allait dire à Felicity ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Oliver raconta ce qu'il avait découvert. A savoir très, très peu. Après avoir quitté Stars City, Samantha et William étaient retourné à Central City. Ils avaient pris un vol en direction de Washington. Après, plus rien. Lyla avait pris le relais, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé non plus si ce n'est une chose.

\- Je trouvais bizare le fait de ne pas trouvé de trace d'eux à Washington, je me suis donc renseigné auprès de l'aéroport. Samantha Clayton a bien réservé 2 places pour elle et son fils, mais ils n'ont jamais embarqué. J'ai essayé de trouver autre chose, mais rien. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider d'avantage.

Oliver la remercia pour son aide. Si il avait encore un doute avant, il était à présent sur et certain que son fils était en danger. Sinon, comment expliqué qu'une agence comme l'Argus, n'avait rien trouvé. Ce n'était vraiemnt pas normal. Ils parlèrent tous encore un peu avant qu'Oliver ne leurs disent de rentrer chez eux se reposer. Ils protestèrent disant qu'ils pouvaient avancé dans les recherches, mais la semaine avait été longue pour tout le monde et ils étaient tous fatigués. Oliver leurs souhaita une bonne nuit et parti dans se qui lui servait de chambre depuis maintenant 5 mois.

Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci et se laissa glissé au sol, ses larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques instant avant de se relever et de se dirigé vers sa salle de bain. Il se dévéti, mit la douche en route et se glissa sous l'eau sans se préoccupé de la température de l'eau. Il laissa l'eau détendre un à un ses musles, bien plus tendus qu'il ne le pensait. Il finit par sortir de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Une fois dans sa chambre, il mit un caleçon puis un bas de training. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de dormir. Une demi-heure plus tard, n'arrivant pas à dormir, et malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, il se leva et toujours en pantalon de training et, torse nu, remonta au QG, pour continuer ses recherches. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait encore de la lumière. Qui pouvait bien être encore là. Il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de constater que la personne encore présente, était Felicity. Il s'immobilisa. Que faisait-elle encore ici ? Malgré l'herure, son petit ami devait sûrement l'attendre. Cette pensée lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en train d'embrasser cet homme, il était briser de l'intérieur. Il l'aimait encore tellement. Il profita du fait d'être seul avec elle, pour pouvoir l'observé. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel, avec une ceinture de tissus blanche, assortie à ses chaussures à talons. Elle avait laisser ses cheveux détaché, ce qu'il préfèrait. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était tellement concentré sur ses ordinateurs, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il profita donc pour l'admirer encore un peu. Au bout d'un moment, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de le voir encore debout, mais encore plus encore en constatant qu'il était torse nu. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu dans cette tenue, depuis leur rupture. Elle l'admira une seconde avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur une une chaine autour de son cou. Chaine où pendait sa bague de fiançaille, qu'elle lui avait rendue à deux reprise. Il l'avait garder sur lui tout ce temps. Elle comprenais mieux pourquoi, il ne retirait plus son t-shirt pour s'entraîner. Elle lui souri à nouveau. Son coeur, à lui, râta un battement.

\- Oliver, je croyait que tu dormais.

\- Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je le suis.

La jeune femme avait bien compris qu'il dormait mal depuis leur rupture et elle s'en voulait de le faire autant souffrir. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bip émanant de l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Les mises à jours se termine et je me suis dis qu'au lieu d'attendre sans rien faire j'allais commencé les recherches sur William et …

\- Felicity.

\- Oui.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est tard et ton petit ami doit sûrement t'attendre, alors rentre chez toi.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

Oliver était à la fois étonné et en même temps soulagé. Etonné parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était heureuse. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêché d'être soulagé de savoir qu'elle était à nouveau seule. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il était désolé pour sa rupture, quand elle reprit.

\- Je n'ai eu personne depuis notre rupture.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai eu personne depuis toi, Oliver. Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire une chose pareil.

\- Mais tu … je … je vous ai vu … je vous ai vu vous embrassé.

Oliver était sous le choc. Il les avait bien vu, il y a une semaine. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi lui mentait-elle ? A moins qu'elle lui disait la vérité, mais alors que c'était-il réellement passé se soir là ? Il était perdu, complètement perdus.

\- Je vais tout t'expliqué, Oliver. Mais avant, il faut que je sache. Avais-tu l'intention de me parler de Willaim ?

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, Oliver. Avais-tu l'intention de me parler de William ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Le soir même où tu l'a appris.

Voyant qu'elle attendait plus, il lui raconta tout depuis le début.

\- Environs 2 mois avant que je ne parte sur le Gambit, Laurel avait commencé à me parler d'emmenager à deux, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas du genre à me fixer. Et puis un soir, je suis allé à une fête, j'avais pas mal bu et j'ai fini par passer la nuit avec une fille. Samantha. 6 semaines plus tard, elle est venu me voir pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais complétement perdu et térrorrisé. J'en ai parlé à ma mère le jour même. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution et qu'elle serais là pour m'aider, quoi qu'il arrive. 3 jours après, Samantha m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et qu'elle partait vivre à Central City. J'étais à la fois soulagé et en même temps, je sais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demandé qu'elle aurait été ma vie avec un enfant. Je crois au fond de moi, que je m'étais fait à l'idée d'en avoir un. 2 semaines plus tard, j'embarquais sur le Gambit. La suite, tu connais.

Il fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre.

\- Quand Barry et moi on vous attendais à Central City, nous avons été boire un café au Jitters. Avec Barry, nous avons été bousculé par un enfants. C'était William. Il s'est excusé et j'ai ramassé sa figurine qu'il avait fait tomber. C'était une figurine Flash. Je me suis retourné vers Barry, nous avons rigolé et je l'ai rendue à William en lui disant de faire attention, que c'était précieux. Il m'a remercié et il est parti. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore qui il était, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empéché de le suivre des yeux. Quand j'ai reconnu Samantha, j'ai tout de suite pensé que cet enfant, qui venait de me bousculer, était peut-être le mien. Je suis resté planté là, jusqu'a ce que je reçoive l'appel de Théa, disant que vous étiez arriver. On vous a rejoint et après qu'on soit arriver à la ferme, je suis repartie presqu'aussitôt.

\- Oui, je m'en rappel. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un truc à réglé.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je voulais savoir la vérité. J'ai chercher son adresse sur internet, et j'y suis allé. Plusieurs minutes après mon arrivée, ils sont sorti de la maison. William est monté dans la voiture et au moment de monter à son tour, elle m'a vu. Je lui ai fait signe et elle est venue me rejoindre. Je lui ai demander si c'était mon fils étant donné l'âge qu'il devait avoir et elle m'as répondu que non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontrer sont père, peu de temps après son arrivée en ville. Je ne l'ai pas crue et puis William l'a appelé. Elle devait y aller. En faisant demi-tour, elle a fait tomber la casquette du petit. Je l'ai ramassé, et j'en ai profité pour prendre les quelques cheveux qu'il y avait dedans. Ensuite Barry à remonté le temps et …

\- Attend, tu as dis quoi ? Barry à remonter le temps ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un test pour moi et que William était bien mon fils. Tu as découvert la vérité, et tu m'as quitté, parce que je ne t'avais rien dit.

Voyant qu'elle allait parler, il reprit.

\- Laisse-moi finir, stp.

Elle acquiesa.

\- Il m'a également dit que trop bouleversé par notre rupture, j'avais foirer la mission et qu'on était tous mort. Il avait juste eu le temps de partir en courant et de remonté le temps. Après ça, je suis retourné voir Samantha et je lui ai dit que je savais que William était mon fils. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que ma mère lui avait fait un chèque, pour qu'elle me fasse croire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Samantha ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse au côté de ma mère, alors elle l'a accepté, mais elle ne l'a pas encaissé. Je lui ai dit que je voulais connaître mon fils, mais elle ne voulait pas. Je lui ai dit que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus le sale type d'avant l'île. J'ai insisté et elle a fini par accepté que je vois William, mais à deux conditions. La première, il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais son père. La deuxième, personne ne devais connaître son existence. Je lui ai dis que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, que je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Soit j'acceptais ses conditions, soit elle refusait que je vois mon fils. J'ai accepté, en me disant que je te dirais tout quand même. Je suis allé le voir et je suis resté avec lui pendant 1 bonne heure avant de devoir partir. On était sur le point de rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la manière de te l'annoncer et puis une de tes phrases mes revenue en mémoire. On venait de revenir à Stars City et tu m'avais dit " je veux tout partagé dans ta vie, absolument tout ". Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de t'infligé une telle chose. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de la relation que j'aurai eu avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente abandonnée. J'ai donc pris la decision de ne rien te dire. Par après, tout c'est très vite enchainer : vos enlèvement à toi, John et Théa, ma demande en mariage et puis la fusilade. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus te mentir. Mais quand le medecin, nous a annoncé que tu ne pourrais plus jamais marché, j'ai de nouveau fait marche arrière. Ça aurait été une épreuve de trop à ce moment-là. Et puis, il y a eu le cadeau de Curtis. Ce soir-là, je me suis jurer de te le dire après l'opération pour t'implanter la puce. j'ai voulu attendre quelques jours le temps que tu te remettes. Le jour où Dark à kidnapper William, j'avais prévu de tout te révélé le soir même. Mais il m'a devancé. La suite, tu connais. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

Felicity essayait d'assimilé tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était qu'il voulait juste la protégé. Enfin d'une certaine manière. En voulant évité de la faire souffrir, il avait fait exactement le contraire. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit après Dark ? Quand elle lui posa la question, il lui répondit qu'il avait essayé à plusieurs reprise, mais qu'à chaque fois qu'il évoquais le sujet, elle s'éloignait de lui et il avait fini par abandonné. Elle se souvenait très bien de ses moments-là. Des qu'il commençais à en parler, soit elle changeait de conversation, soit elle trouvait une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à l'écouté. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, en réalisant qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliqué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, quand elle réalisa qu'ils avaient souffert tous les deux à cause d'elle.

\- Hey, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je suis désolée, Oliver. Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance de t'expliqué. Si je l'avais fait, on n'en serais pas la aujourd'hui et nous serions marié et heureux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dois, moi aussi, des explications.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Quand j'ai découvert la vérité pour William, j'ai vraiment eu mal. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne me faisait pas confiance, c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitter. Je me rends compte à présent, de mon erreur. Les premières semaines ont vraiment été horrible. Et puis, au bout d'un mois, on a eu une mission assez difficile et tu as été blessé au flanc gauche. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Mais quand vous êtes revenus, et que Dig a dit que ce n'était rien de grave, j'ai été soulagé. Et puis on est tous rentré. Ma voiture étant au garage, Dig m'a ramené au loft. J'ai pris un bain et je me suis mise à réfléchir. Je me suis rendue compte à ce moment-là, que malgré ton mensonge, je t'aimais toujours et que ce serait toujours le cas. Je suis sorite de mon bain, je me suis rhabiller et je suis partie en direction du QG.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es partie à pied.

\- Si.

\- Mais enfin Felicity, tu sais ….

\- Je sais, oui. Et crois-moi, je ne le ferai plus jamais.

Voyant qu'il allait lui faire une remarque, elle reprit la parole.

\- J'étais à 10 minutes du repère quand j'ai … ne t'énerve pas d'accord … quand j'ai été agressé.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- On était en froid et on ne se parlait plus vraiment. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à me libérée et je suis rentrée en courant au loft. C'était l'endroit le plus près. J'ai vérrouillé la porte à clé avant de m'éffondrer au sol. J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais ta blessure m'est revenue en tête et je me suis souvenue de toute les fois ou tu avais été blessé par ma faute. Je me suis dis à ce moment-là, que tu serais bien mieux sans moi et …

Elle ne put terminé sa phrase. Oliver venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassait. Elle lui répondit tout de suite, approfondissant même le baiser.

Ils mirent fin au baiser par manque d'air. Ils restèrent front contre front et elle garda les yeux fermé.

\- Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je serais plus heureux sans toi.

\- Oliver.

\- Je t'aime Felicity. Je t'aimerais toujours. Mais sans toi à mes côtés, je ne suis rien, je survis à peine.

\- Oliver.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Oliver. Je te demande pardon. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir si longtemps.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le baiser devient vite passionné. C'était si bon de pouvoir, à nouveau, embrassé l'être aimé. D'être à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toutes les sensations d'autrefois, revenaient en force et la jeune femme commença à lui caressé le torse. Il la serra davantage contre lui, avant de s'éloigné légèrement d'elle.

Celle-ci grogna de mécontentement.

\- Oliver.

\- Je suis désolé.

Voyant une lueur de panique dans son regard, il reprit.

\- J'en ai envie autant que toi, crois-moi, mais … mais j'ai besoin de savoir se qui s'est passé ensuite.

Soulagée, elle acquiesa et entrelaça leurs doigt.

\- Le lendemain, je suis allé porté plainte pour agression. C'est l'inspecteur Malone, qui s'est occupé de mon dossier. Je l'appelais toute les semaines pour savoir si l'enquète avançait, mais à chaque fois la réponse était la même. Il n'avait rien. Et puis, il y a une semaine, il m'a appelé en me demandant de venir au commisariat. J'étais à 5 rue de celui-ci et vu que ma voiture était de nouveau au garage, j'y suis allée à pied. Quand je suis arrivée, il m'a annoncé qu'ils l'avaient arrêté. Il est accusé de plusieurs agressions et viol, à travers tout l'État. J'étais tellement soulagée. Nous avons parler encore un peu, avant que je ne lui demande si je pouvais empreinté son téléphone pour appelé un taxi. Ma batterie était presque plate et je n'avais pas mon chargeur. Son service étant fini, il a proposé de me ramener. Ma journée ayant été longue, j'ai accepté sa proposition. Si j'avais su ce qui se passerais, tu peux me croire, j'aurais refusée. Enfin bref. Quand on est arrivé, il m'a raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, malgré que je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'allais le remercié, quand il m'a embrassé.

Elle fit une pause et le reagrda droit dans les yeux. La lueur de souffrance qu'elle vit passer dans son regard, la bouleversa bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Si elle avait accepté d'écouté ses explications, il n'aurait pas souffert autant au cours des 5 derniers mois. Elle reprit.

\- Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire, je l'ai tout de suite repoussé. Mais c'était trop tard, tu nous avais vu. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un et que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire une chose pareil. Il a tout des uite compris que je parlais de toi. Il s'est excusé et avant de partir, il m'a conseiller de tout te dire.

Elle refit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- Le message de tout à l'heure, c'était lui. Il sait tromper de destinataire. Sa sœur, Félicia, est en ville pour 2 semaines. Le message était pour elle. Tiens, regarde.

Elle voulu lui donner son téléphone, mais il refusa.

\- C'est bon, je te crois.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Oliver, tout est de ma faute. Si je t'avais écouté, au lieu de te fuir, rien de tout cela ne se serais passer et nous ….

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et du bout du pouce, il lui caressa les lèvres en fixant celle-ci. Felicity laissa échappé un léger gémissement. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle les avait fermé et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. N'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et lent, contrairement à ceux de tout à l'heure. Felicity posa ses mains sur la nuque d'Oliver, pendant que celles du jeune homme entourait la taille de la jeune femme, pour la serré contre lui. Les lèvres d'Oliver quittèrent celle de la jeune femme pour se réfugié dans le cou de celle-ci, qui lâcha un gemissement de plaisir. Il y déposa quelques baisers, avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Uniquement si tu me pardonnes, toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

\- Tu sais très bien que …

\- Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à dire qu'on se pardonne mutuellement.

Elle lui sourit et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- En revanche, je te demande juste une chose.

\- Je técoute.

\- Promet-moi de ne plus jamais rien me caché. Je ne le supporterai pas encore une fois.

\- Je te le promets. J'ai compris la leçon, cette fois-ci, crois moi.

Ils se sourirent et recommençèrent à s'embrasser. Le baiser devient vite à nouveau passioné et, n'y tenant plus, ils commençèrent à ce caressé. Le plaisir commençait à venir et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, ne faire qu'un à nouveau. Au bout de longues minutes de caresses, il voulu lui enlevé sa robe, mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Pas ici.

Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Oliver. Une fois dans celle-ci et avant qu'ils ne recmmençent à s'embrasser, il lui demanda de lui promettre une chose à son tour. Devant son regard sérieux, elle paniqua légèrement. Il sourit et lui dit.

\- Par pitié, change de voiture.

Elle éclata de rire avant de lui dire qu'elle en avait déjà achetée une nouvelle et qu'elle l'aurait lundi. Elle le poussa ensuite sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui .

Il retomba sur elle éssouflé et à bout de force. Il prit appuis sur ses avant-bras et la regarda. Ses cheveux était en bataille sur l'oreiller. Ses lèvres était encore gonflé de leurs baisers et ses joues étaient rouge. Sans oublié cette éclat de bonheur, mais surtout de plaisir dans ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de descendre les siennes dans son cou. Il recommença à se mouvoir en elle.

\- Oliver.

\- Hum.

\- A … Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle ne put que gémir suite à un nouveau coup de rein en elle.

\- Tu es … tu dois … hum … seigneur … c'est si bon.

Il continua d'entrer en elle, lentement, la métant au supplice.

\- Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?

\- Je … non, continue … Oliver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur le dos, Felicity blottie contre lui, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils savouraient simplement le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble. Tout en lui caressant le torse, elle se releva légèrement, pour le regarder.

\- Reviens à la maison.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais qu'on vient juste de se remettre ensemble. Mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne veux plus passer de temps loin de toi. J'aimerais que tu reviennes au loft avec moi. Je veux pouvoirs me réveillé dans tes bras tout les matins. Je veux que tu continue de m'apprendre à cuisiner même si c'est perdu d'avance. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Alors, je te le redemande. Veux-tu revenir vivre avec moi au loft ?

\- J'emmenage quand ?

\- Je t'aurais bien dit là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais vu qu'il est 2 heures du matin, je me contenterais d'un avant ce soir.

Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa. Voyant qu'il était sur le point d'approfondir le baiser, elle abandonna sa bouche.

\- Stop, on arrête.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais. Tu es épuisé et n'éssaye même pas de nier. Alors, maintenant fini les caresses et les câlins et on dort. En plus je t'avoue que je suis moi-même fatiguée.

Il acquiesa et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des mois, s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes. Felicity le regarda dormir pendant de lonngue minutes, avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de morphée.

Elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Elle regarda le réveil et constata qu'il n'était que 5 heures 30. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la réveillée. Elle était pourtant bien au chaud dans les bras d'Oliver, ayant bougé durant leurs sommeil. Ce dernier était derrière elle, son torse collé à son dos. Quand un gémissement de douleurs lui parvint aux oreilles, elle se retourna doucement. Oliver. Il était en plein cauchemars et il commençait à remuer. Elle essaya de le réveillé, mais sans succès. Elle ne comprenais pas Avant, quand il faisait des cauchemars, il suffisait de le secouer et de lui parler, mais là, rien. Pas une seule réactions, si ce n'est celles en réponse à son cauchemars. Quand il prononça le prénom de son fils, elle compris. Il était retourné dans cette cave et voyait à nouveau son fils en danger. Elle ne put qu'essayer de l'apaiser, ce qui ne semblait pas fonctionné. Quelque instant plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et le regard complètement perdu et désorienté. Elle essaya de le calmer en posant ses 2 mains sur ses joues et en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Je suis là, Oliver. Regarde-moi. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Il finit par se calmer, avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle tenta encore une fois de l'apaiser.

\- C'est fini, chut, calme-toi. Je suis là.

Il lui fallu de longues minutes avant de se calmer.

\- On le retrouvera, Oliver. Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.

Il acquiesa de la tête, mais resta blotti contre elle. Felicity les fit s'allonger, la tête d'Oliver contre sa poitrine. Il se serra contre elle. Cette dernière lui caressa le dos et fut soulagé de le voir se rendormir. Elle le veilla à nouveau, avant se sombrer dans les bras de morphé.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau. Elle regarda l'heure. 12 h 30. Elle ne pensait pas dormir si tard. Elle était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait. Oliver était toujours contre elle. La tête de ce dernier était passée de sa poitrine à son épaule durant son sommeil. Elle pu donc le regarder. Bien qu'il n'ait dormi que quelques heures, ses traits semblait moins tiré que la veille. Il semblait plus serein que cette nuit. Elle était soulagé qu'il n'ai pas refait de cauchemars. Elle le regarda dormir et finit par ce perdre dans ses pensées.

Quand il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le visage de Felicity. Celle-ci avait fini par changer de position, pour se mettre face à lui. Il répondit à son sourire par le sien.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrassé.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien, depuis longtemps.

Voyant le regard de sa petite amie s'assombrir, il l'embrassa tout en posant l'une de ses main sur sa joue. Elle répondit à saon baiser et se rapprocha de lui. Il bascula sur le dos et la serra dans ses bras. Elle colla sa tête à son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Elle le caressa un moment avant de prendre la bague et de la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Oliver la regarda faire et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais la récupérée un jour ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais oubliée la souffrance de ses 5 derniers mois, recommençée à zéro, être à nouveau ta fiançée. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas. Après …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oliver c'était redressé et voyant son regard surpris et paniqué, il l'embrassa. Une fois assis, il porta ses mains à l'arrière de son cou et détacha la chaine. Il fit glisser la bague le long de celle-ci et posa la chaine sur la table de nuit. Il se retourna vers Felicity et tout en lui montrant la bague, lui demanda.

\- Felicity Smoak, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Cette dernière n'y croyait pas. Elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait un moment, un long moment, avant de vouloir à nouveau être son fiancé. Pourtant, là, maintenant, il lui redemandais de l'épousé.

\- Sér … Sérieusement ?

\- Je t'aime, Felicity. Et je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps. Alors, oui, je suis sérieux. Félicity, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand elle recula, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, Oliver. Je le veux tellement. Oui. Oui. Oui.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire, tout en lui passant la bague au doigt. Elle regarda sa mains pendant un long moment, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la rallongea, dos sur le lit, et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Leurs mains repartirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Après avoir fait l'amour, ils étaits monté manger, heureusement qu'il y avait toujours de quoi se nourir, avant de redescendre. Ils avaient prit une longue douche ensemble, avant de s'éffondrer, épuiser, mais heureux, sur le lit. Oliver c'était rendormi et elle l'avait regarder dormir. A son réveil, Felicity, impatiente, lui proposa de préparer ses cartons, afin qu'il puisse rentrer au loft, ensemble. Les cartons furent vite près, le jeune homme n'ayant quasiment rien déballé depuis qu'il vivait ici. Ils venaient de terminer de monter les derniers boites, quand toute l'équipe arriva en même temps, excepé Thea. Ils se saluèrent tous. Ils remarquèrent vite les cartons, et questionnèrent Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tes affaires font là ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends, Oliver. Tu ne peux pas retourner sur Lian Yu.

\- Je ne parle pas de l'Ile.

Il se tourna vers Felicity, et cette dernière vient se blottir dans ses bras. Voyant les expressions de surprise et d'incompréhension sur leurs visages, ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

\- Quand … comment …

\- Je comprend pas. Vous étiez pourtant séparé, non ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais un petit ami ?

\- Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer.

\- Expliquer quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Thea qui venait d'arriver. Quand celle-ci, vit son frère avec Felicity dans ses bras, son regard se chargea de haine. Elle s'approcha, prête à s'en prendre à elle, une nouvelle fois. Oliver lâcha sa fiancée et se mit devant elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fou encore là, celle-là.

\- Celle-là, comme tu dis, a autant le droit d'être ici que n'importe qui d'autre. Et je te demanderais de lui parler autrement.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? A cause d'elle, tu souffre depuis des moi, tu survis à peine. Et elle pendant ce temps, elle s'envoie en l'air avec un autre homme. Ce n'est qu'une …

\- Ca suffit Théa, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Mais je t'assures, que si tu continue de parler comme ça de la femme que j'aime, tu …

\- Oliver, arrête.

Felicity empêcha le jeune homme de continuer sa phrase et posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver et une autre sur son torse.

\- Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretté.

Elle se retourna vers Thea. Celle-ci la regardait toujours avec mépris.

\- Ecoute, Thea. Je comprend que tu m'en veuille, mais crois-le ou non, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir autant que je ne m'en veux à moi-même. J'ai fait souffrir ton frère et je le regrette plus que tout. Et si je pouvais effacé ce qui c'est passer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Mais je le peux pas. J'aime ton frère, Thea. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Mais oui, bien sur. Tu aimes mon frère, mais tu t'envoie en l'air avec un autre. Tu te fiche de moi, c'est ça ?

La jeune informaticienne empêcha son fiancé de répliqué, puis reprit en regardant jeune Queen.

\- Non Thea, je ne fous pas de toi. Mais si tu me laissait, nous laissait nous expliqué, tu comprendrais tout. Et pour information, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme.

Felicity se blotti à nouveau dans les bras d'Oliver. Thea allait répliquée, quand elle se figea. Felicity venait de poser sa main sur la joue de son frère, pour le calmer d'avantges. Celui-ci penchait la tête pour appronfondir le contact et embrassé la paume de sa main. Elle fixa le visage de ce dernier. Ses traits était moins tirer, il souriait et il semblait apaiser. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut le bonheur qu'elle put voir dans ses yeux.

\- Ok, je vous écoute.

Ils acquiesèrent tout les deux et Oliver décida de commencé. Il reprit depuis le début. Sa nuit avec Samantha, le fait qu'elle lui avoue être enceinte pour ensuite lui dire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et qu'elle partait vivre à Central City. Il raconta de quel manière il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait menti, mais surtout le fait qu'il ai un fils. Il leurs expliqua l'implication de Barry. Il leur parla ensuite, du rôle que sa propre mère avait dans l'histoire et des conditions de Samantha. Il raconta ensuite les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait rien dit plus tôt à la jeune femme et son intention de le faire le soir même où Dark avait enlever William. Felicity prit le relais, quand il eu finit. Elle leurs raconta à son tour les raisons qui l'avaient pousser à rester éloigner d'Oliver. Son agression, la blessure de celui-ci et la peur de le voir mourir par sa faute. Ils avaient à peine fini, que Laurel posa une question à son ex.

\- Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'elle avait quelqu'un ?

\- Il y a une semaine, je me suis rendu compte que je ne lui avait pas présenté mes excuses. J'ai donc décidé d'aller la voir. Mais quand je suis arrivé au coin de la rue, je l'ai vu embrassé cet homme. Laisse-nous finir Thea.

\- Ce soir-là, j'ai reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Malone, me demandant de venir au comissariat. Il m'a annoncer que mon agresseur avait, enfin, été arrêter. J'ai voulu rentré en taxi, ma voiture étant encore une fois au garage, mais il a insisté pour me raccompagner. Quand on es arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, il m'a embrassé.

\- C'est à ce moment qu'Oliver est arrivé.

\- C'est ça, Curtis.

\- Je l'ai repouser dès que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Oliver l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Thea.

\- Le message que j'ai reçu hier, venait de lui. Sa sœur, Félicia, est en ville pour quelques jours, il devait se voir. Il s'est simplement trompé de destinataire. Il m'a envoyé un message d'excuse peu de temps après. Je suis désolée Thea, je voulais simplement evité qu'il ne soit à nouveau blessé, ou pire, tuer à cause de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrait autant. J'espère que tu pourras, un jour, me pardonner.

La jeune Queen comprit son erreur. Elle avait maltraitée la jeune femme de tout les noms, alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Protégé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, au contraire. c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le regrette sincèrement.

Felicity la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura qu'elle n'avait rien non plus à lui pardonner. Après tout, elle voulais la même chose. Protégé Oliver. Quand elle se séparèrent, Thea se dirigea vers son frère. Ce dernier la serra à son tour dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Quelques instant plus tard, après avoir commandé le repas du soir au Big Belly Burger par téléphone, Felicity vient à nouveau se blottir contre Oliver, la main sur son torse. Trop concentrée sur ce que le couple venait de leurs expliquer, Donna ne remarqua que maintenant la bague au doigt de sa fille. Elle lâcha sa tasse de café qui s'écrasa au sol, en plusieurs petits morceau. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Quentin se rapprocha d'elle pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Donna ?

Cette dernière, ne lui répondit pas. Elle resta encore figé encore quelques seconde, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Felicity ?

\- Maman ?

\- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense.

Elle fixa la bague et le couple compris de suite de quoi elle parlait.

\- Oui maman. Oliver et moi sommes de nouveau fiancé.

Donna resta immobile à nouveau, avant de hurler de joie et de se précipitée vers sa fille et son futur beau-fils. Elle les serra dans ses bras, avant de les embrasser chacun leurs tour, sur la joue. Tout le monde se mit à rire quand elle commença à parler des préparatif de la fête de fiançaille. Sa fille dû intervenir pour la stopper. Oliver et elle ne voulaient d'une autre fête de fête, ils en avaient déjà eu une. Sa mère lui répondit dans un cris, que c'était pas plus mal et qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour préparer le mariage. Felicity après avoir essayé, en vain, de calmer sa mère, se dirigea vers Quentin. Arrivée près de celui-ci, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier la regarda étonné.

\- Merci.

Voyant son incompréhension, elle ajouta.

\- Vous avez aider Oliver. Vous l'avez soutenue quand il pensait que je sortait avec quelqu'un et quand il vous a parler de ses cauchemars. Vous avez été la pour lui, malgré votre passé à tout les deux.

\- Il aurait fait la même chose si ça avait été l'inverse.

\- Je le sais. Mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercié.

Elle posa à nouveau un baiser sur sa joue, avant de rejoindre Oliver. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe aida le couple à ramené les affaires du jeune homme au loft, pendant que Laurel et Paul allèrent chercher leurs plat au BBB. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée au l'appartement, à parler, à rire, …

Le lundi matin, après avoir déposé Felicity à Palmer Technologie, Oliver se rendit à la mairie. Tout ses employés se retournaient à son passage, étonné de le voir à l'heure mais surtout si souriant. Quand il arriva au bureau de sa secrétaire, il la salua avant de lui demander son programme de la journée. Elle lui répondit qu'il avait rendez-vous à 11 heures avec un inspecteur de police, au sujet de la lutte anti-crime. Il n'avait pas d'autre rendez-vous mais une réunion à 15 heures avec le conseil municipale de la ville. Il la remercia et entra dans son bureau. A peine assis, il reçut un message. Il pensa de suite à Felicity. Il attrapa son téléphone et lut le message qui venait éffectivement de la jeune femme. " Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime ". Il lui répondit qu'elle lui manquait également et qu'il avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Il sourit en repensant à son week-end avant de secoué la tête et de se concentré sur ses dossiers. Il fut interrompu moins de 2 heures plus tard, par sa secrétaire. Son rendez-vous était arrivé. Quand la personne entra dans la pièce, il se leva et lui serra la main.

\- Monsieur Le Maire.

\- Bonjour. Inspecteur ?

\- Malone, Monsieur. Inspecteur Billy Malone.

Quand ce dernier vit le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir, il comprit qu'il était au courant pour le baiser qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, volé à la jeune femme, une semaine plus tôt.

\- Je vois que Felicity vous en a parler.

\- De son agression, oui. Pour le baiser, elle n'a pas eu à le faire, je vous ai vu. Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'avais passer une très mauvaise journée et … à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est, que c'est une femme magnifique.

Là dessus, il ne pouvait pas le contre-dire.

\- Ecoutez, si vous souhaitez que je laisse ma place à quelqu'un …

\- Ce ne sera pas necéssaire. Commençons.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment des policiers que l'inspecteur pensait corrompu. Même si c'était tendu entre eux, ils restèrent professionnels. Ils étaient sur le point de se dire au revoir, quand Malone reprit la parole.

\- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et même si sa me coûte de devoir l'avoué, c'est un peu grâce à vous.

\- Pardon.

\- Disons que votre message à semer la zizanie. Mais ça nous à permis de parler. Et nous avons décidé de nous accordé une autre chance.

\- J'en suis heureux. C'est une femme extraordinaire. Monsieur le Maire.

Oliver le salua à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna à son bureau et reprit la lecture de ses dossier pour être à nouveau interrompu par l'interphone.

\- Oui Julia.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais mademoiselle Smoak est ici et …

Oliver n'écouta même pas la fin de sa phrase. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Quand il la vit, son sourire s'aggrandit et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Le peu d'employé encore présent, furent encore plus surpris que le matin même. Mais ils comprenaient, enfin, d'où venait la bonne humeur de leur patron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous à midi.

\- Annulé. Du coup, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait manger ensemble. Je suis passé prendre tes pâte préférées.

\- Excellente idée. Suis-moi.

Il fit quelques pas, avant de se retourné vers Julia.

\- A l'avenir, si je ne suis pas en rendez-vous ou en réunion, laisser-là entrer sans me prévenir.

\- Bien sur, Monsieur.

\- Merci Julia et bon appétit.

Il entra dans son bureau avec la jeune femme et, la porte à peine refermée, la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Elle lâcha se qu'elle avait en main et les plaça sur la nuque de son fiancé. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, avant de la faire remonté sous la jupe. Sentant les doigts se rapproché de son sous-vêtement, elle stoppa le baiser et enleva la main baladeuse.

\- Hey.

\- Pas ici, Oliver. Imagine que quelqu'un entre.

Il s'écarta d'elle, lui prit la main et se dirigea dans un petit renfoncement se trouvant dans un des coin de la pièce.

Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Personne ne peut nous voir ici.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il fondit sur ses lèvres et replaça sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme. Arrivé au sous-vêtement, il le fit descendre, ainsi que sa jupe, le long des jambes de celle-ci, et remonta ses doigts pour aller lui caressé son sexe. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était déjà humide. Il glissa alors un doigt en elle et entama un léger va et viens. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre pour évité de gémir. Il rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et augmanta la vitesse. Il continua quelques instants avant de sentir les muscles de la jeune femme se ressérré autour de ses doigt. Il eut juste le temps de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, avant qu'elle ne vienne dans un cris étouffé. Il s'éloigna d'elle, retira ses doigt et les mit en bouche pour les lèchés. Felicity le reagrda faire, avant de défaire sa ceinture, d'ouvrir le bouton et de baiser la tirette. Elle passa sa main à l'intérieur, sous le caleçon, et commença à le caressé. Ce dernier se tendit et laissa échappé un gémissement de bien-être. Elle retira sa main, et celui-ci émit un grognement de frustation, et inversa leurs position. Il se retrouva dos au mur et elle lui baissa le pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Elle posa sa main sur le sexe dréssé de son fiancé et entama un léger mouvement de va et vient. Celui-ci grogna et la jeune femme décida de passer au chose un peu plus sérieuse. Elle se baissa et arrivé à hauteur de son sexe, elle posa le bout se sa langue dessus. Il se tendit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Felicity fini par le prendre en bouche et les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur sa tête, alors qu'il grognait de plaisir. Elle continua de jouer un peu, avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement. Il la fit se revelée, inversa à nouveau la position et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et d'une main, le guida en elle. Ils étouffèrent leurs gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre et il entama un va et vient assez rapide. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir ensemble et il se libéra en elle, étouffant leurs cris dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position encore un peu, reprenant leur respiration. Il se retira d'elle et la reposa au sol. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de se rhabillé.

Ils s'installèrent au bureau du jeune homme et mangèrent les plats que la jeune femme avait été cherché. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ainsi que de l'inspecteur Malone.

\- Au fait, comment es-tu venue ?

\- J'ai emprunté le vélo de Curtis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je plaisante. Je suis venue à pied.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu pourrais me déposer au garage se soir, pour que je puisse récupérée ma nouvelle voiture.

\- Bien sur, je viendrai te chercher vers 17h15. Ca te va ?

\- C'est parfait.

Ils continuèrent un peu de parler, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dut partir. Il la raccompagna à la porte, l'embrassa et la laissa s'en allée.

Ce soir là, après avoir récupéré la voiture de la jeune femme, le couple décida d'aller faire des courses. Cette dernière ne sachant pas cuisiner, il n'y avait quasiment rien dans leur frigo. Après avoir ranger leurs achat, le jeune homme se mit derrière les fourneaux et leurs prépara des spaguetti carbonara. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Felicity mit la table et en profita pour le regarder. Elle se rapprocha de lui par derrière et l'enlaça tout en posant

un baiser sur sa nuque, se qui lui donna des frissons dans tout le corp.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sexy quand tu cuisines.

Il rigola, retira la casserole du feu et se retourna.

\- Javais oublié à quel point j'aime cuisiner pour toi.

Il l'embrassa et lui dit que c'était près. Ils passèrent à table et discutèrent de leur journée et Oliver lui raconta les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur eux en quittant son bureau et la manière dont tout le monde le regardait. Il lui expliqua même qu'un de ses hommes avait faillit s'étouffé avec son café en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

\- Rien. Mais j'ai entendu la discussion qu'il avait avec un de ses collègue. Il était dos à moi, donc il ne m'a pas vu. Ce n'est que quand son ami lui a fait un signe de tête dans ma direction, qu'il s'est retourné et quand il a vu que j'étais là, il est devenu blanc d'un coup.

\- De quoi ils parlaient ?

\- De nous deux.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Il disait que si il n'avait pas été marié et que si je n'avait pas une carurre si « imposante », ce sont ses mots, il aurait bien tenté sa chance avec toi.

\- Comment as-tu réagi ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Tout le monde nous regardait. Je crois même qu'ils ont tout crut que je n'avait rien entendu. J'ai continuer de faire la file pour mon café comme si de rien n'était et 2 minutes après je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Quand je suis passé à coté de sa table, je lui demander comment allait sa femme. C'est là qu'il s'est étouffer avec son café. Il a fini par me dire qu'elle allait très bien. Je lui ai fais un sourire avant de sortir.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et il la suivit. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table et firent la vaiselle. La jeune femme s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil, sa tablette entre les mains. Il la rejoignit et Felicity se blotti contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde si je trouve quelque chose sur William.

\- Merci.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et il la serra contre elle. Ne pouvant l'aider, il alluma la télé et après avoir zappé sur plusieurs chaines, il opta pour le film " White House Down ". Pour l'avoir déjà vu , il s'avait que ce film était génial, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de penser à William. En voulant le protégé de lui et de Stars City, il avait mis sont fils en danger. Il craignait ses cauchemars, mais en même temps, priait pour les faire. Il savait que le jour où il n'en ferait plus, William serait surement mort. Il ne le connaissait que très peu, mais c'était son fils, sa chair et son sang. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il prit alors une décission et décida d'en parler directement à sa fiançée.

\- Je vais reconnaître William.

\- Quoi ?

Felicity releva les yeux de l'écran et se tourna légèrement vers Oliver. Ce dernier semblait si determiné.

\- Je vais le reconnaître. C'est mon fils, je l'aime et je veux pouvoirs le voir grandir, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, être là pour lui le jour où il commençera à s'interréssé aux filles. Je veux pouvoir le voir entré à l'université, devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je veux être présent à son mariage, être là quand il fondra sa propre famille. Je veux faire partie de sa vie.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée. Soulagée qu'il ai enfin accepté que son fils fasse partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle savait qu'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelques chose, mais si elle était bien sur d'une chose, c'est que William ne pourrait être en sécurité nulle part ailleurs qu'au côtés de son père.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis, mais je …

Felicity plaça un doigt sur la bouche d'Oliver pour le faire taire. Elle se redressa déposa sa tablette sur la table, se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle approfondit le baiser en lui demandant la permission de franchir le barrage de c'est dernières. Celui-ci le lui accodra sans aucune hésitation et leurs langue se rejoingnirent dans un ballet sensuel. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle finit par mettre fin au baiser.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Oliver. William est ton fils et jamais tu entends, jamais je ne te demanderais de choisir entre lui et moi. Tu es son père et c'est normal qu'il fasse partie de ta vie. Et moi je te veux dans la mienne. Et si ça signifie y faire entré William, sache quand j'en serais très heureuse. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je t'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Amazing Destiny, Haruka Endo et Olicity-love pour leurs commentaire.

J'avoue qu'au départ j'avais prévu de faire Thea plus méchante encore. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et personnellement je ne regrette pas.

Il y aura trois chapitre au total.

Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture

Oliver laissa quelques larmes couler que Felicity s'empressa d'essuyé de ses mains. Elle remplaça ses dernières par ses lèvres pour effacé les traces de leurs passages.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. L'une de ses mains quitta sa joue pour se poser sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se faufila sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, pour lui caressé le torse. Ce dernier laissa échappé un gémissement de plaisir. Elle pressa son bassin contre le sien et gémit à son tour en le sentant dur contre elle. Elle attrapa son tee-shirt et le lui enleva. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Ses doigts glissaient de cicatrices en cicatrices, retraçant le contour de chacune d'entre elles, faisant gémir son fiançé. Ce dernier défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier, tout en posant de léger baisers sur sa peau ainsi dénudée. Il le lui enleva et, impatient, defit l'agraffe son son soutien avant de le faire glisser le long de ses bras pour ensuite l'envoyé valser en même temps que le chemisier. Il caressa sa poitrine du bout des doigt et sourit quand elle se redressa contre lui, amenant sa poitrine à quelques centimètre seulement de ses lèvres. Du bout de la langue, il éffleura à peine l'un de ses seins, alors que l'autre se retrouva emprisonné dans une de ses mains. Elle s'arqua contre lui tout en soupirant de plaisir. Il plaça son autre main dans le dos de la jeune femme, pendant que l'autre commençait ses caresses sur le sein de la jeune femme. Oliver continua de taquiné le mamelon du bout de la langue, avant de finalement le prendre en bouche, lui prodiguant des caresses plus poussées. La jeune femme s'arqua une nouvelle fois contre lui. Éffleurant un peine du bout des doigt le dos de celle-ci, il descendit sa main et baissa la tirette de la jupe qu'elle portait. Il passa la main à l'intérieur et caressa ses fesses. Alors que son autre main et sa bouche jouaient toujours sur sa poitrine, elle cessa ses caresses sur son torse et fit descendre ses mains. Elle essaya de défaire la ceinture de son fiançé, mais la bouche de celui-ci sur sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas à se concentré. Elle gémit de frustration et de plaisir à la fois, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Il stoppa ses caresses sur ses seins, enleva sa main de sa jupe et défit lui même sa ceinture. Il ouvrit le bouton et baissa la tirette. Alors qu'il allait reprendre ses caresses sur sa poitrine, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Il grogna de mécontentement, avant de gémir de plaisir quand elle passa une de ses mains dans son caleçon pour ensuite le caresser. Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois, offrant à nouveau sa poitrine à sa bouche. Il fondit littéralement dessus et recommença à les titiller. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à se caresser mutuellement, écoutant les gémissements de l'autre. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme retira sa main et se redressa entièrement. Une fois debout, elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Felicity.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de retiré lentement, trop lentement pensa-t-il, sa jupe. Elle le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil. En la voyant ainsi, seulement vêtue de son string en dentelle, il se releva à son tour et la rejoingnit en 2 pas. Il passa derrière elle, posa ses mains sur sa taille et colla ses hanches aux siennes, la faisant gémir. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou pendant que sa main gauche remontait vers sa poitrine tandis que la droite glissait vers son ventre qu'il caressa quelques instants avant de descendre plus bas pour finalement venir se poser sur le peu te tissus qui la couvrait encore. Il jura mentalement en la sentant si humide. Elle posa une de ses mains sur celle d'Oliver alors que de l'autre, elle s'agrippa à la nuque de celui-ci. Elle se tortila contre lui, augmentant encore leurs desirs. Il était de plus en plus à l'étoit dans son pantalon. Alors que la jeune femme se mettait à le supplier, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du sous-vêtements et la frola à peine. Lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir qui se transmorma en cris quand il entra 2 doigts en elle. Il commença un léger va et vient. Encorager par les gémissements de la jeune femme, il accélèra la cadence, pendant que son autre main torturait toujours sa poitrine. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir dans un râle. Ils restèrent dans cette position, le temps qu'elle puisse rependre une respiration normale. Il libéra sa poitrine et retira ses doigt. Elle se retourna et avant même d'avant eu le temps de bouger, il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le creux de sa poitrine. Elle soupira de bien-être. Il se redressa et voyant qu'elle allait parler, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer.

Elle voulu lui répondre, mais il l'embrassa, la coupant une deuxième fois. Il posa ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et la lèvres quittèrent celle de Felicity et il la fit s'appyer contre le pillier situé juste à la droite du fauteuil. Il posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et se baissa. Il mit ses genoux au sol et déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre plat qui lui faisait face. Il lui embrassa le ventre et, tout en lui retirant le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore, posa ses lèvres sur son intimité. Quand elle senti sa bouche sur son sexe, elle se cambra vers lui, lui permettant ainsi d'appronfondir ses caresses. Elle porta ses deux mains à sa tête, lui demandant, de cette manière, de continuer. Elle écarta légèrement les jambres, lui offrant un plus grand accès à son intimité. Il remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue et elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Il entama, avec celle-ci, un léger va et vient. Il la pénétra d'un doigt, augmentant le volume de ses gémissements. Quand il senti qu'elle commençait à se crisper, il rajouta 2 doigts et quelques instants plus tard, plantant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle atteignit à nouveau l'orgasme. Elle se laissa tomber et il la receptionna dans ses bras. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle le regarda. Oliver la fixait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il leva une de ses mains et la porta à la bouche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière les prit entre ses lèvres et les lêcha, goûtant ainsi à sa propre saveur. Le regard de son fiançé se fit plus sombre. Ayant bien senti l'érection de son homme, elle se releva et il en fit de même.

\- A mon tour de jouer.

Elle l'embrassa et posa ses mains sur son torse afin de le caresser. Celles-ci redessinèrent, comme plus tôt, le contour de chaque cicatrice, envoyant des frissons de plaisir à son futur mari. Il ferma les yeux quand elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse, pour les descendre, petit à petit, sur son ventre. Leurs excursions s'arrêrent quand elle arriva au pantalon. La ceinture et le pantalon étant déjà détaché, elle fit descendre les deux vêtements ensemble, libérant enfin son érection. Il laissa échappé un gémissement de soulagement. Il l'aida à se débarrassé entièrement de ses vêtements et remonta vers lui. Il la plaqua contre lui et ils gémirent à l'unisson de sentir enfin le corps nu de l'autre. Ils se sourirent et elle plaça une main sur son sexe avant d'entamé un mouvement de va et vient. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia les caresses qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle l'embrassa sous l'oreille, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Elle le titilla du bout de la langue, lui soutirant ainsi un nouveau grognement de plaisir. Elle finit par le prendre en bouche et, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre du plaisir qu'il ressentait, commença un léger va et vient pour ensuite poser ses mains sur ses fesses, lui imposant son rythme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle ramena une main sur le sexe d'Oliver et celle-ci entama le même rythme que sa bouche. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, savourant ainsi, pleinement, les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Sachant qu'il était proche de la jouissance, elle accéléra la cadence. Ses gémissements se firent plus fort. Ses mains se crispèrent quelques seconde plus tard, quand il se libéra dans un grognement rauque. La jeune femme avala le tout avant de remontée vers sa bouche, qu'elle captura dans un baiser fougueux. Il répondit à son baiser et la plaqua contre lui. Ils recommençèrent à ses caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève dans ses bras. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le pressa contre elle, tandis qu'il la plaquait doucement contre le pillier. Elle passa sa main entre leur 2 corps, se saisit de son sexe et le dirigea en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand il s'enfonça en elle. Il s'immobilisa et la regarda. Elle lui souriait. Il répondit à son sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout en commençant à se mouvoir en elle. Le loft se remplit de gémissement alors que les déhanché du jeune homme se faisait plus puissant. La position n'étant pas des plus confortable autant pour lui que pour elle, il stoppa ses mouvements, se dirigea vers le fauteuil et tout en restant en elle, s'installa dans celui-ci. La jeune femme bougea ses jambes de sorte à ce qu'elles se retrouvent de chaque côté de celles du jeune homme. Elle se colla à lui bougeant des hanches, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Elle imposa un rythme lent qu'il accepta. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, accentuant le plaisir de celle-ci. Sous le plaisir, elle finit par quitter ses lèvres et augmenta la cadence de ses hanches Il en profita pour porter sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambra et passa ses mains sur la tête de celui-ci pour la presser contre sa poitrine. Il gémit et accentua ses baisers. La jeune femme commençant à faiblir, il passa ses mais sous ses fesses et la souleva pour l'allongé sur le canapé, s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle. Nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il entama un va et vient rapide et elle enserra à nouveau les hanches de son fiançé de ses jambes. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus et ils savaient tout les deux qu'il ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Il augmenta la cadence, s'enfonçant encore et encore en elle, jusqu'au moment où il la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Il se laissa aller à son tour et dans un ultime coup de rein, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, criant le prénom de l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit et la personne entra. Elle descendit les escaliers et posa un plateau de nourriture sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et le frappa à plusieurs reprise. Le petit se mit à pleurer, ce qui provoqua les rires de la personne.

\- Personne ne t'aime William, tu resteras enfermé ici pour le reste de ta vie.

\- C'est faux. Papa, il m'aime et il viendra me chercher.

\- Ton père sera bientôt mort.

\- C'est faux. Il viendra parce qu'il m'aime. Il me l'a dit dans la video. Toi tu es méchante et tu iras en pri …

\- Tais-toi.

Furieuse, elle le frappa plus violement que d'habitude.

\- Arrête. Maman, stp, arrête.

Elle le frappa une dernière fois. Le coup l'atteignit en pleine figure et il tomba en larmes sur le sol. Le visage flou de la silhouette devient petit à petit plus net et le visage de Samantha apparut. Celle-ci se mit à rire en le voyant pleurer et elle ressorti comme si de rien n'était.

\- Papa, stp, viens me chercher.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et resta à même le sol pour laisser ses larmes couler.

\- WILLIAM.

Olivier se réveilla en sueur et complètement paniquer. Il essaya de se lever mais Felicity l'en empêcha. Elle tentat de le calmer, mais ce dernier était complètement perdu.

\- Je dois aller chercher William.

\- Oliver.

\- Il est en danger … Samantha … Il ne doit pas resté avec elle …

\- Stop. Stop. Oliver, Calme-toi. Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis.

\- Je dois aller le chercher.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais non ne savons toujours pas où il est.

\- Je … je …

Le jeune homme, perdu, se retourna vers sa fiançée. Celle-ci fut chamboulée de le voir si désemparé. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son regard était remplis de détresse et de douleurs. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se blotti dans ses bras et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Elle le berça, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état et se laisser retomber sur les oreillés, tenant toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il fallut de longues minutes à Oliver pour se calmer et plus encore pour qu'il ne parle. Il lui raconta tout dans les moindre détails et elle retient difficilement ses larmes. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pour quel raisons Samantha se comportait de cette manière. Pourquoi agissait-elle de cette manière ? Pourquoi faire endurer une telle douleur à son propre fils ?

\- Je dois le retrouvé. Je dois l'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible. Elle … ses coups … ils étaient tellement fort. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire quel point je l'aime. Je veux pas le perdre, Felicity. Je sais pas si j'y survivrai.

\- On le retrouvera. Je te le promets.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, mais il n'y avait pas grand choses d'autre à dire. Regardant le réveil, la jeune femme constata qu'il était 5 heure 20. Elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se rendormir, pas après de telles révélations. Elle s'éloigna d'Oliver et se leva. Surpris, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Aucun de nous n'arrivera à se rendormir et vu qu'il est tôt, je vais aller au QG continuer mes recherches avant d'aller au bureau.

Il se leva à son tour et vient la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front et frissonna quand elle posa ses mains sur son dos. Après avoir fait l'amour dans le salon, ils étaient monté et avaient recommencé leurs ébats dans le lit. Ils avaient donc dormi entièrement nu et si il n'était pas si inquiet pour son fils, il lui aurait refait l'amour, là, maintenant tout de suite.

Ils prirent une douche ensemble, sans câlins, et après qu'il leurs ai préparé de quoi dejeuner pour plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau de campagne d'Oliver. Quand ils y arrivèrent, elle se dirigea directement vers ses ordinateurs et entama ses recherches. Ne pouvant l'aider, il se changea et s'entraina, ayant besoin de se défouler. Il ne cessait de penser à son fils. Se demandant sans cesse comment il allait, s'il avait faim, soif. Si il était malade ou pire, blessé. Il martelait de coup le mannequin de bois qui finit par exploser sous la violence des coups. Il hurla et s'éffondra à genoux. Felicity se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et la remercia d'être là, de le soutenir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent et il parti prendre une douche. Quand il revient quelques instants plus tard, ils déjeunèrent, avant de se rendre chacun de leurs côtés à leur bureaux. La journée fut longue pour tout les deux. En plus de leurs rendez-vous et réunions, ils avaient tout les deux eu droit aux journalistes. Le fait qu'ils aient été ensemble au garage et au supermaché la veille avait vite fait le tour de la ville. Felicity avaient pu évité la presse en se garant dans le parking souterrain de l'entreprise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Oliver. Le parking de la mairie se trouvant sur le côté de celle-ci, il avait été obligé de passer à travers la masse de journaliste. Malgré les flashs et les cameras braqué sur lui, il ne répondi à aucune question. Mais tous avait remarqué le sourire et l'air heureux qu'il avait sur le visage. Les journalistes étant toujours présents, ils renonçèrent à prendre leurs diner ensemble. Ne pouvant se voir, ils se parlèrent au téléphone pendant au moins trois quart d'heure. En quittant son bureau avec une demi heure de retard, Oliver constata qu'il y avait toujours autant de journalistes. S'arrêttant dans le hall d'accueil, il prit son téléphone et appela la jeune femme.

\- Salut ma puce, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sur que non, je viens juste d'arrivée au loft. Tu es où ?

\- Je m'apprête à quitter le bureau, mais il y a toujours autant de journaliste. Je voulais juste savoir, si tu étais toujours d'accord pour que je leurs parle.

\- Oui, bien sur. Avec un peu de chance, demain nous aurons tout les deux la paix, enfin surtout toi. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime les parkings souterrains ?

\- Non. Et je t'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien en avoir un.

\- Tu seras là dans combien de temps ?

\- Juste le temps de le dire deux trois mots et je rentre.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de la mairie. Les portes étaient à peine refermées, que déjà les cameras et appareils photo étaient braqués sur lui. Il leva la mains pour stopper le flot continu des journaliste. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils ne se taisent. Il les salua.

\- Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques mois, ma fiançée, Félicity Smoak, et moi-même, avons rompu juste avant notre mariage. Il y a quelques jours, suite à une discussion qui nous à permis de mettre les choses au clair, nous avons decidé de nous accordé une seconde chance et nous sommes également de nouveau fiançé. Nous venons de perdre 5 mois et nous souhaitons pouvoir les rattrappé. Je vous demanderais donc de nous laissez tranquille. Merci et bonne soirée.

Il se dirigea tout de suite vers sa voiture, ne voulant pas répondre au questions de la presse.

Quand il arriva chez eux, il déposa ses clef et enleva sa veste. Il appela la jeune femme et ne recevant aucune réponse, il monta à l'étage. Arrivé dans leurs chambre, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il entra dans la salle de bain et fit remarqué sa présence. Il allait lui demandé si elle en avait pour longtemps quand elle coupa l'eau. Elle sortie de la douche entièrement nue et s'enroula dans la serviette qu'il lui tendait. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Résistant à son envie d'elle, il mit fin au baiser après quelques seconde et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait manger. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait très envie d'une pitta. Sachant qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour en faire, il l'embrassa et sorti. Quand elle descendit, ce dernier terminais de cuire la viande et prépara une petite salade. Elle prépara les couverts et ils passèrent ensuite à table. Après avoir fait la vaiselle avec Felicity, il monta prendre sa douche. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au QG. Ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de campagne d'Oliver et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur secret. Une fois à l'intérieur, Felicity se mit à fredonner. Les pensées d'Oliver retournèrent 1 heures plus tôt. Il revoyait la jeune sortir de la douche pour ensuite s'enrouler lentement dans la serviette. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et avant qu'elle ai pu dire un mot, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien que surprise, elle répondit à son baiser. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au parois et souleva une de ses cuisses. La jeune femme gémit contre ses lèvres en sentant son membres tendu. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois quand il lui caressa son intimité à travers ses vêtements. De longue minutes plus tard, il se rhabillèrent en se souriant. Elle le questionna sur la raison qui l'avait pousser à lui sauter dessus. Il lui parla de sa douche de tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas juste une question de douche, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

\- Oliver, regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Voyant qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et le força à la regarder. Comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit, il prit la parole.

\- Je … j'ai besoin d'oublié.

\- William ?

\- Il n'y a que quand je suis dans tes bras, que j'arrive à ne pas penser à lui.

\- Dans ce cas, saute-moi dessus autant que tu en as envie.

Elle le reagrda en souriant. Il lui fit un mince sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity. Je ne devrais pas te sauter dessus sans arrêt, mais je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas que tu le fasses. Bien au contraire.

Il sourit dans son cou. Sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Quel genre de père je suis pour souhaité oublié mon propre fils.

\- Tu ne suppote pas voir ton fils souffrir, c'est normal. Tu es un excellent père, Oliver. Ne doute jamais de ça.

\- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il la remercia, l'embrassa et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il réappuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et l'ascenseur reprit sa descente. Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent. Après avoir embrassé sa mère et saluer tout le monde, Felicity se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs et reprit ses recherches de ce matin. Oliver accepata la proposition de Diggle et le suivit pour un petit entrainement. Thea et Laurel se joignant à eux. Alors que d'habitude Oliver les mettaient tous les 3 à terres, ce dernier se retrouva, pour la cinquième fois consécutives, à terre. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ce qu'ils faisaient, ils décidèrent de stopper leur entrainement. Le justicier alla prendre une douche, avant de remonter auprès de son équipe. Il rejoingnit Donna qui l'appelait depuis la table ronde. Il ne put que sourire quand elle commença à lui parler du mariage et de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà organiser.

\- Donna, vous savez que nous n'avons toujours pas fixer de date ?

\- Bien sur. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux commencé à tout planifiez. D'ailleurs, à propos de date, vous avez déjà une petite idée ?

\- Pas avant qu'on ai retrouvé William.

\- Felicity.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps, ma chérie.

\- Non, maman. J'ai juste entendu ta dernière phrase.

\- Felicity, pour le mariage …

\- On attendra que ton fils soit avec nous. Ensuite, nous choisirons une date, d'accord ?

Il lui fit un sourire et elle posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Donna se remit à parler mariage et ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers elle. Ils sourirent en voyant à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux. La jeune femme demanda à Oliver de la suivre et une fois devant l'ordinateur, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait commencé des recherche sur le passé de Samantha, mais que pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune réponses à ses recherches. En attendant d'éventuels résultat, elle décida de lui parler de son idée.

\- Vu que William va venir vivre avec nous, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait acheté une maison.

\- Une maison ?

\- Ce serait mieux, non ? Je veux dire, le loft est grand c'est vrai, mais il va avoir besoin de se défoulé et puis tu m'as dit qu'il aimait jouer au foot, alors je pense qu'une maison serait plus approprié que le loft. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que … c'est une excellente idée.

Il l'embrassa et lui sourit. Elle lança ensuite une énième recherche, mais cette fois-ci pour une maison. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils avaient trouvé 5 maisons qui leurs plaisaient, dont l'une tout particulièrement, mais ils hésitaient. La superficie habitable mesurait pas loin de 400 m² et celle du terrain avoisinait les 3 ares. C'était vraiment immense, mais rien qu'en voyant les photos, la jeune femme était litérallement tombé sous le charme. C'était une magnifique villa isolé de la ville, le plus proche voisin se situant à 1 km. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'un superbe séjour salle à manger avec baie vitrée sur tout un côté, une cuisine avec elle aussi une baie vitrée, une buanderie et deux bureaux. Le premier étage comportait six chambres, dont chacune possédait sa propre salle de bain. Deux des chambres donnait à accès une terrasse. Il y avait un garage pour 2 voitures. Le jardin était composé d'une terrasse entourant une piscine extérieur et d'un immense espace vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Felicity, elle est magnifique, mais c'est beaucoup trop grand.

\- Pas du tout.

Voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle finit accepté l'évidence.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est énorme. Mais on aurait chacun notre bureau, William aurait une super grande chambre tout comme nous. On pourrais transformer l'une d'entre elle en salle de sport et une autre en salle de jeu pour ton fils.

\- Et les deux dernières chambre ?

\- Eh bien, on pourrait les laisser vide pour le moment et par après les transformer en chambre … en chambre d'enfant.

Suite à sa dernière phrase, elle baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts, signe de sa nervosité. Pourquoi avait-elle parler d'enfant, alors qu'il cherchait son fils depuis plus de deux semaines. Sans oublié le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais oborder ce chapitre. Bien qu'étonné, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait déjà penser à leur avenir. Et malgré ce qui se passait en ce moment avec William, il était ravi qu'elle souhaite avoir des enfant avec lui.

Il porta sa mains à la joue de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ai des enfants ?

\- Oui. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas. Après tout tu as déjà William et …

Il la coupa net la paroles en l'embrassant. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua le magnifique sourire sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity. Et même si on en a jamais parlé, sache que, même si j'ai mon fils, je veux des enfants, avec toi.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'embrassé à son tour. Il essuya ses larmes de ses doigt et l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appel pour la maison.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est 21 heures 30.

\- Sur l'annonce, il est mis de téléphoner entre 19 et 22 heures. Donc … Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous dérangé si tard, mais je vous contact au sujet de la villa.

\- …

\- … Maintenant ?

\- …

\- Oui, bien sur. Je comprends.

\- …

\- Très bien. A tout de suite. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna avec un grand sourire vers sa fiançée. Il se leva, attrapa les affaires de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Visitez la maison.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui prit la mains et prévient leurs amis qu'ils devaient s'absenter une bonne heure. Ils eurent à peine le temps de répondre que déjà le couple était dans l'ascenseur. Ils étaient en voiture depuis cinq minutes quand il se décida enfin à lui dire ce qui se passait.

\- Le propriétaire part vivre en Europe pour se rapproché du reste sa famille. La maison est entièrement vide et il vit à l'Hotel depuis plusieurs jours. Son avion décolle demain à 23 heures et quand je lui ai dit que la maison nous intérressait, il a demandé si on pouvait venir ce soir. Dans la mesure ou c'est calme en ce moment, je me suis dit qu'on pouvaient bien s'absenter.

Ils arrivèrent à destination dix minutes plus tard. Le propriétaire sorti et vint les acceuillir. Il devait avoir environs une soixantaine d'année et souriait.

\- Monsieur le Maire, je ne vous avait pas reconnu au téléphone. Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur.

\- Merci de nous recevoir si tard.

\- Oh vous savez, sa fait 1 an que j'essaye de vendre cette maison. Alors quand vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous intéressait, j'ai été soulagé. Venez, entrons.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et restèrent cloué sur place. Elle était encore plus belle que sur les photos. Ils visitèrent la villa, tout en parlant avec le propriétaire. Ce dernier avait fait construire la maison une quarentaine d'année auparavant et l'avait faite entièrement rénover i ans. Il y avait vécu avec sa femme et leurs 5 enfants. Ceux-ci avait tous quitter la demeure familial et sa femme était parti en Europe depuis une semaine. Il avait hâte de la retrouvée. Après avoir visité le bas, il regardèrent l'extérieur. Il faisait noir, mais la terrasse et la piscine étaient éclairées. Ils montèrent ensuite en haut. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'une des deux terrasse et admirèrent la vue. Ils voyaient les lumières de la ville au loin. La vue était absolument magnifique. Ils s'étaient tenu la mains durant toute la visite et Felicity n'avait pas arrêter de faire des compliments au propriétaire tout en imaginant comment aménager chaque pièce. Elle avait fait rire le celui-ci à plusieurs reprises en partant dans ses long monologue sans queue ni tête. À chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle virait rouge pivoine et s'excusait comme une enfant. Quand il eurent fini la visite, le viel homme leurs dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir la maison si ils la voulait toujours. Ce dont il ne douta pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Mais non n'avons même pas parler du statut financier.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous êtes la propriétaire et la PDG de votre entreprises et Monsieur Queen est le Maire de la ville. Alors, entre-nous, je suis sur et certain que niveau financier, il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord. Ils se rejoindraient le lendemain matin à la Banque à huit heure trente, de cette manière, ils feraient tout le necéssaire pour qu'ils deviennent les nouveaux propriétaires. C'était rapide, mais il était sur d'eux et le vieil homme souhaitait se débarrasé le plus vite possible de la villa. Ils auraient donc les clés dès le lendemain.

Ils saluèrent le vieil homme, et regagnèrent leurs voiture.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Moi non plus.

\- I peine plus de deux heures on parlait pour la première fois d'acheté une maison et voilâ que demain on signe les papiers pour en acheter une.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est rapide. Tu aimes la maison au-moins ?

\- Bien sur que je l'aime, Felicity. Elle est magnifique.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du trajet. Ils furent de retour au QG vers 23 heures. Comme ils s'en doutaient, toute l'équipe était encore là. Théa, Laurel et Dig entrainait Curtis, Paul ayant décidé d'abandonner, le sport et les combats n'étaient pas fait pour lui. Ce dernier était donc assis à la table avec Donna et Quentin. Et pour le plus grand malheur de l'ex-flic, ils parlaient, encore, des préparatifs du mariage. Ayant aperçu le jeune couple, il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Vous êtes enfin là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ton ordinateurs à biper à plusieurs re … prise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Felicity s'était précipité vers ses précieux appareils avant même qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase. Elle pianotait sur les touches à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Oliver rejoingnit sa fiançée, suivit par Quentin. Il posa une main sur sa taille et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Elle lui répondit qu'un virus s'était installé, mais que le problème était réglé. Elle demanda ensuite à son « beau-père » de réunir tout le monde. Ce dernier accepta sans poser de question. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Oliver et lui dit qu'il devait leurs parler de son cauchemars. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais rien que l'idée de revoir encore cette scène lui faisait mal. Quand ils virent que tout le monde étaient installé, ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Oliver leurs explique son cauchemars de la veille. Tout le monde compris vite que celui-là était bien plus dur à supporter pour lui que les autres. Comme le couple, il ne comprenais pas comment la jeune mère pouvait faire subir une telle chose à son fils. Donna se leva d'un coup et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue et laissa sa place à sa fille. Il la serra contre lui. Ils parlèrent encore un peu. Et Laurel demanda si Felicity avait trouver quelques chose.

\- Rien. J'ai même essayé de trouvé quelques chose par rapport au passé de Samantha, mais là non plus, je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Et vous ne trouverez rien.

Cette voix, non ce n'était pas possible. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à … Tommy Merlyn. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage ainsi que sur ceux des personnes qui le connaissait. Laurel poussa un petit cris et Quentin rejoingnit sa fille pour la soutenir, ses jambes ne semblant plus les porter. Thea resta figé avant de s'éffondré sur la chaise située juste derrière elle. Dig resta stoïque. Les 3 autres membres de l'équipe, ne comprenaient pas leurs réaction. Après tout il ne connaissaient pas le demi-frère de Thea. Felicity, tout aussi surprise, se rapprocha d'Oliver et posa une main sur son bras. Ce dernier, sortant de sa torpeur, prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquez. Mais on pourrais peut-être s'installé autour de la table.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et ils s'installèrent tous. Felicity lui tendit une main qu'il prit sans hésité avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Ok, je vais la faire le plus court possible. Comme vous le savez, du moins certain d'entre vous, je suis mort il y plus ou moins 4 ans, lors du tremblement de terre dans les Glades. Quand je suis revenue à moi, je croyais que je sortait du coma. Mais quand j'ai vu Malcolm entrer dans ma chambre, je me suis dis qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose. Mais chaque fois que je lui posais des questions, il esquivait. Il m'a seulement dit que j'avais été mort pendant quatre an et qu'il m'avait ramener à la vie avec de l'eau du Puits de Lazar. Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a également dit que je n'avais aucun effet secondaire, contrairement à Thea, ce que je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a appris que celle-ci était ma sœur et qu'avec Laurel elles t'aidaient dans ta lutte et allaient sur le terrain. Je t'avoue que je t'en ai énormément voulu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais accepté qu'elles le fassent. Et honnêtement je ne le comprends toujours pas. J'ai voulu rentrer tout de suite pour tous vous retrouvé, mais il m'a proposer d'apprendre à me battre. Au début, j'ai refuser puis je me suis dit que si j'acceptais, je pourrais les protégé toute les deux. J'ai passé les six derniers mois à m'entraîner. Je devais y rester encore deux mois, mais il y a deux jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre entre mon père et un de ses hommes. J'ai appris que tu avais un fils et qu'il était en danger. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait rentrer, mais il n'as pas voulu venir. Il disait qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si il revenait.

Oliver avait fermer les yeux au moment où il avait parlé de son fils, ravivant les images de son cauchemars. Felicity lui serra doucement la main qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Tommy dirigea son regard vers sa sœur.

\- Juste avant de partir, il m'a demander de dire à Thea qu'il l'aimait.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment peut-il dire qu'il m'aime après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Il m'a dit que tu dirais ça. Mais que tu le croirait peut-être après avoir découvert ce qu'il m'a confier.

\- Je t'écoute.

Tommy se retourna à nouveau vers Oliver.

\- Ca concerne ton fils, William.

Tout le monde remarqua Oliver se crisper et ce dernier ,incapable de dire un mot, lui fit un signe de tête tout en serrant plus fort la main de Felicity.

\- Il m'a demander de te dire que la personne qui retient ton fils prisonnier n'est autre que sa mère, ce que, visiblement, vous savez déjà.

Il fit une petite pause, puis voyant l'impatience d'Oliver, il reprit.

\- L'enlèvement de ton fils est lié à une personne. Mais mon " père " à insité, pour qu'avant de vous révélé son nom, je vous dise qu'il était bel et bien mort, mais que toute cette histoires le concernait parce qu'il était le père de Samantha.

\- Par pitié Tommy, dis-moi qui en veux à mon fils.

Tommy n'avait jamais vu une telle douleurs dans le regard d'Oliver. Mais il devait continuer.

\- Damian Dark.

Tout le monde étaient sous le choc, se rappelant très bien ce qu'ils avaient endurer à cause de lui, surtout le jeune couple. Quentin fut le premier à réagir.

\- Attends, Damian Dark était le père de Samantha ?

\- Oui. Ecouté, je ne sais pas ce que ce type vous a …

Oliver se leva d'un coup et parti en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Felicity le suivi. Voyant le regard complètement perdu de Tommy, ils lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation.

\- Il y a un an et demi, Oliver et Felicity ont décidé de quitter la ville. Ils ont voyager pendant 2 mois avant de s'installer à Ivy Down. Avec Dig et Laurel, on a continuer à protégé la ville, 4 mois après leur départs, on a eu affaires à de nouveaux ennemis, les Ghosts. On a essayer de gérer, mais au bout d'un mois on avait toujours aucun indices. Avec Laurel, on est toute les deux aller les voir pour leurs demander de l'aide. Au début Oliver ne voulait pas, mais il a finit par accepté. Les semaines ont passer et Oliver a entamer sa campagne électoral.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Oliver est maire depuis un peu plus de 4 mois. Bref, on avait découvert que l'homme cacher derrière les Ghosts était Damien Dark. Un des projet de campagne d'Oliver était le nettoyage de la baie. Celui-ci à eut lieu 2 jours avant Noël. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'on se fassent tous attaqué. On a alors pris la décision de tout révélé sur Dark. Oliver a convoquer la presse et leurs à révélé que l'homme caché derrière les Ghosts et l'attaque était Damian Dark. Celui-ci la très mal pris et le soir même, lors d'une soirée de Noël organiser par Oliver, il nous a de nouveaux attaquer. Il a tuer tout les gardes. Après avoir parler avec Oliver, il l'a expulser à travers une vitre et il a perdu connaissance.

\- Expulser ?

\- Longue histoire.

\- Dark en a profité pour nous enlevé Dig, Felicity et moi-même. Avec Dig, on a été séparé de Felicity et plusieurs heure plus tard, on nous a enfermé dans une cage en verre. Oliver est arrivé avec Felicity, il se rendait à Dark en échange de notre libération. Mais Dark n'a pas tenu ses engagements. Il a ordonner à ses hommes de tenir Oliver et d'enfermer Felicity avec nous. Un gaz mortel s'est répandu dans notre cage et on y serait resté si Laurel et Malcolm n'étaient pas arrivé.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Oui, il a enfilé le costume de Green Arrow. Le soir, Oliver a voulu illuminé un sapin entourée de tout ceux qui le soutenait. Il en a profité pour demander Felicity en mariage et elle lui a dit oui. Ils ont quitté la fête en limousine et ils ont été prise comme cible par plusieurs homme de Dark. Ceux-ci ont mitraillé la voiture et Felicity a été toucher par plusieurs balles. Elle a failli mourir mais les medecin ont réussi à la sauver. Cependant, elle en a garder des séquelles. Elle était paralyser des jambes et sans Curtis, ici présent, elle le serait toujours.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Curtis.

\- J'ai créer une micro-puce, qui une fois implanté dans sa colonne vertébral, lui a permis de remarcher quelques semaine plus tard.

\- Il y a encore un truc que je ne comprends pas. Malcolm m'a dit qu'ils étaient séparé.

\- Ils l'on été. Une semaine après l'implantation de la puce, Dark à fait enlever William et l'a dit à Oliver quand il était avec Felicity. Après l'avoir retrouvé, Felicity a décidé de le quitter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand Oliver a découvert, peu de temps avant les fêtes, qu'il avait un fils, Samantha lui a poser deux conditions pour qu'il puisse voir son fils. La première était que William ne devait pas savoir qu'il était son père et la deuxième, il ne devait en parler à personne. Il a accepté, mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi.

\- Depuis quand sont-ils de nouveau ensemble ?

\- Vendredi.

\- Ok. Et Dark quand est-il mort ?

\- Environs deux semaines après que Felicity ait quitté Oliver, Dark était en cellule et ton père la aider à sortir de sa cellule.

\- Encore une longue histoire je suppose, oui.

\- Oui. Nous sommes aller à la prison et nous avons combattu Dark et son armée. Mais celui-ci n'avait plus son totem et, c'est une très très longue histoire Tommy, Oliver a été obligé de le tuer pour protégé Laurel.

\- OK.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Donna reçoive un message de sa fille.

Du côté d'Oliver et Felicity, la situation était tout à fait différente. Après être parti, il s'était réfugié dans son ancienne chambre. Quand elle arriva, celui-ci était entrain de tout saccager. Le peu d'armoire qu'il y avait se retrouvèrent à terre, éparpillant leurs contenu sur le sol. Les draps furent balancé dans la pièce et il retourna le matelat qui attérit avec force contre le mur. Il se laissa tombé à genoux, en larmes, épuisé par toute les émotions qu'il avait eu au cours des derniers jours. Elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et s'écroula dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je voulais simplement le mettre en sécurité. Et à cause de moi, il est enfermé.

\- Non, Oliver. Je t'interdit de penser une chose pareil, tu entends. Tu voulais seulement protégé ton fils. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir quel lien il y avait entre Samantha et Dark.

\- Mais si j'avais pris la décision de le garder près de moi, il …

\- Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On le retrouvera et vous ne vous quitterez plus jamais.

\- Tu … tu crois qu'il va bien ?

\- J'en suis sur.

Elle le serra contre elle un très long moment. Il continua de pleurer dans ses bras pendant de longue minutes. Quand ses larmes cessèrent enfin de couler, il s'éloigna d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de relever. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et ils rangèrent le désordre qu'il avait mis. Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Oliver ne souhaitant voir personne, ils passèrent par l'arrière. Felicity prit le volant, laissant son fiançé se reposé. Arrivé au loft, ils reprirent chacun une douche. Quand elle sorti de celle-ci, la jeune femme constata qu'il s'était endormi. Elle passa sa nuisette et envoya un message à sa mère pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient rentré. Elle mit son réveil sonné à sept heures et s'allongea doucement contre le jeune homme.

Le réveil sonna comme prévu à sept heure et Oliver grogna en l'éteignant. Il colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme et lui embrassa l'épaule. Elle soupira légèrement de bien-être. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrassé.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi.

\- Peu, mais bien.

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et se leva en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait pour le petit dejeuné. Elle répondit qu'elle mangerait volontiers des pancakes. Il acquiesa et sorti de la chambre en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Felicity, bien qu'épuisée se leva et s'habilla directement ayant pris sa douche à 2 heures du matin. Elle passa à la salle de bain se coiffer et se maquilla légèrement avant de descendre le rejoindre. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle en profita pour l'observé. En voyant ses traits fatigué, elle repensa à leur journée d'hier et au cauchemar qu'il avait refait à peine 3 heures plus tôt. Il était tellement épuiser. Comment faisait-il pour tenir encore debout ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils retrouveraient William le plus vite possible, parce que honnêtement, elles ignorait si l'un comme l'autre tiendraient encore longtemps. Le père souffrait peut-être, mais le fils endurait la même chose. Elle sorti de ses pensées quand il lui demanda se qu'elle voulais sur ses pancakes. Elle lui répondit du sirop d'érable et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le remercia d'un baiser et s'installa à table pour déjeuner. Ils parlèrent de leurs rendez-vous et surtout de la maison. Elle avait déjà quelques idées pour l'aménagement et elle lui en fit part.

Ils quittèrent le loft, séparément, vers huit heure quart et arrivèrent à destination 10 minutes plus tard. Le propriétaire arriva quelques minutes après. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent dans la Banque qui ouvrait ses portes. Ils ressortirent au bout d'une heure, les papiers de la maison en mains et un grand sourire sur leur visage. Ils remercièrent le vieil homme et ce dernier les quitta après leurs avoir annoncé qu'il avait avancé son vol. Il décollerait à douze heure. Heureux, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de se quitter.

En arrivant, Oliver fut soulagé de constater que les journaliste n'étaient pas là. Il entra, salua toute le monde et monta à l'étage de son bureau. Arrivé au bureau de sa secrétaire, il la salua et lui demanda qon programme de la journée. Il avait juste une réunion à dix heures trente avec le conseil municipal, ainsi qu'une conférence de presse à quatorze heure. Le sujet de celle-ci, la réabilitation des Glades. Il la remercia, entra dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, il alla en salle de réunion. Cette dernière dura une heure trente. Il accepta la proposition de Quentin de diner ensemble, les deux hommes s'étant beaucoup rapproché au cours des dix derniers jours. Ils allèrent acheter leur plat à la petite cafétéria de le mairie et retournèrent dans le bureau d'Oliver. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quentin parla de Tommy et du plan mis an place par Malcolm pour qu'il puisse revenir vivre en ville sans avoir à donner trop d'explication.

\- Comment s'y est-il pris ?

\- Il a encore quelques personnes qui travaille pour lui, dont un médecin. Le Docteur Henri Fynch.

\- Je me souviens de lui. C'était leur Medecin de famille. Lui et Tommy était assez proche. Il a un peu été comme un deuxième père pour lui.

\- C'est ce que Tommy nous à dis. Bref, il la payé pour qu'il crée un dossier disant que Tommy n'avait pas succomber à ses blessures, mais était tomber dans le coma et qu'il l'avait garder dans un lieu sur, à savoir chez lui. Comme excuse de son silence, il voulait le protégé, suite à ce que son père venait de faire.

\- Ca tient la route.

\- Je te l'accorde. Il est resté au QG cette nuit. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Oliver lui assura que non. L'ancien policier lui demanda ensuite où le couple étaient parti hier soir, Oliver lui avoua la vérité. Il était heureux pour eux et il n'hésita pas à le lui minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de la Mairie, la conférence de presse n'allant pas tarder à commencé. Plusieurs garde du coprs et policiers étaient présent, dont l'inspecteur était près et Oliver se dirigea directement vers le pupitre. En le voyant arrivé, tout le monde se tut.

\- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu. Lors de ma campagne, j'ai promis aux habitants des Glades de tout faire pour améliorer ce quartier. J'ai donc décidé de lancer deux pojets différents. Le premier consistera à "nettoyer" les rue et d'enjoliver le quartier tout en respectant les envies de ses habitants. Quand au deuxième projet, il consistera à créer un parc de détente, où les enfants pourront y jouer sans ancun danger. Je suis tout à fait conscient que se sont deux grand projet mais …

Trois camionettes arrivèrent à tout allure pour s'arrêter juste devant la mairie. Plusieurs hommes en sortirent, armé de fusil. Ils tirèrent sur les garde du corps, puis en l'air et la foule commença à se dispersé, terrorisée, mais d'autre homme arrivèrent et leurs bloquèrent la route. Les coups de feu ayant cessé, tout le monde se calma. Un homme assez agé tomba à terre et Oliver voulu aller l'aider, mais il fut stopper par une arme dans son dos.

\- Si vous bougez, il y aura plus de mort.

\- Vous faîte tous partie des flics corrompu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Vous allez pouvoirs arrêter d'enquêter sur nous, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Malone ?

\- Moi, rien. Mais la personne qui m'envoie veux votre mort. Avancé.

\- Et si je refuse.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir.

Billy Malone pointa son arme sur une femme enceinte et tira. Oliver eu juste le temps de s'interposer. Il porta sa main à son épaule gauche et gemit de douleurs. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et fut soulagé de constater que la balle ne l'avait pas toucher après l'avoir traversé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Maintenant, vous savez de quoi je suis capable, alors avançé.

Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de résister et avança vers la camionette du milieu. Il fut pousser à l'intérieur et une fois tout les hommes à bord, le véhicule démarra en trombes. Oliver fut projeter contre la paroi et il senti qu'on lui injectait un produits dans le bras.

Quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était attaché à une chaise. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense et elle était éclaires par un enorme lustre. Il essaya de se détacher mais une douleur lui traversa l'épaule. En regardant, il constata qu'on lui avait mis un bandage à la va-vite.

\- Bonjour, Oliver. Où devrais-je dire, Monsieur le Maire.

Cette voix. Non. Impossible. Il la cherchait depuis des jours et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace. Et là, elle le kidnappait. La jeune femme passa à ses côtés et s'arrêta deux mètres devant lui. Elle se retourna et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Où est William ?

\- Voyons, Oliver. On ne t'a pas appris les politesse ?

\- Où est mon fils, Samantha ?

\- Il est en bas, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu vas bientôt le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux juste que tu souffres pour ce que tu as fait à mon père.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à Malone.

\- Oliver, je te présente l'inspecteur Billy Malone. Mais tu le connais déjà, je crois. Il travaillait pour mon père avant et, à sa mort, il est venu travailler pour moi.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais juste avant de lui donner un deuxième coup de poing, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Je veux voir mon fils.

\- Patience, Oliver.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Tais-toi.

Il reçu un autre coup au visage qui l'assomma légèrement. Samantha rigola à nouveau. Une fois calmer, elle se rapprocha d'Oliver. Son regard se fit mauvais.

\- Si tu continu de parler sans que je ne t'y invite, William en payera le prix. Est-ce que je suis suffisament claires ?

Prenant la menace sur son fils très au sérieux, il acquiesa simplement de la tête. Contente, elle se redressa, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bien, ja vais pouvoir te raconter mon histoire maintenant. Il y a un peu plus de 10 ans, nous somme tout les deux aller à une fête. On a bu et on a fini au lit, tu te rappel ? Six semaines plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et je suis venue te l'annoncer. Tu n'as pas vraiment réagi à l'époque. Je crois que tu étaits sous le chocs. Deux jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de ta gouvernante. Elle me demandais de venir. Je pensais que tu voulais me voir, alors j'y suis allée. C'est ta mère qui m'as reçue. Elle m'as proposer deux millions de dollars pour que je quitte Starlings City et que je te fasse croire que j'avais perdus le bébé. J'ai accepté. Je t'ai appelé pour te le dire et je suis partie m'installer à Central City. J'ai encaisser le chèque après en avoir fait une copie. Quelques semaines plus tard, tu disparaisait en mer. Et puis tu es revenu. J'ai prié pour que tu ne découvres jamais l'existance de William. Mais tu l'as découvert juste avant les fêtes. Je savais les problèmes que tu donnait à mon père, Damian Dark, alors quand tu es venu et que tu m'as dit que tu voulais une place dans sa vie, je me suis dit que je devais en profité et te faire souffrir. Je t'ai donc poser deux conditions. William ne devait jamais savoir que tu étais son père et tu ne devais le dire à personne, pas même à ta chère Felicity. J'ai bien vu que cette décision à été difficile pour toi, pourtant tu as accepté. Et puis, tu as révélé à tout le monde ce que mon père faisait et ça, tu vois on ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'ai alors proposer à mon père de s'en prendre à tes proche et il a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. Il a mit le plan à execution le soir de ta fête de Noël. Il a enlever ta sœur, ton ami John Diggle et ta chère petite amie, Félicity. Tu es aller te livrer à mon père en échange de leurs liberté, mais il avait d'autre projet. Il voulait que tu les regarde s'asphixier, mais Green Arrow est intervenu et vous les avez libéré. Il a fallu trouver une autre solution pour te faire souffrir. On a donc organiser la fusillade. Mais on était loin d'imaginer que tu l'a demanderais en mariage ce soir-là. Sinon, tu penses bien, qu'on aurais attendu le lendemain pour le faire. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle fit une petite pose. Elle se tourna vers un de ses hommes, lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille et ce dernier sorti. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Oliver.

\- Quand on a su qu'elle avait survécue, on était vraiment déçu, mais nous n'avions pas tout perdu puisqu'elle était paralyser des jambes. Après, on a décidé de te laisser un peu de répit, le temps de trouver une meilleures idée pour te faire souffrir. C'est là qu'on a eu l'idée d'utiliser William. On a donc organisé son enlèvement. Et tu as une nouvelle fois, foncé droit dans le piège. Tu as retiré ta candidature à la mairie au profit de ma mère, Ruvé Adams, en échange de quoi, on libérait William. Bien entendu, on ne la pas fait. C'est Green Arrow qui la "delivrer". Le plan était parfait. Le résultat final était encore mieux que ce qu'on espérait. Tu as perdu la mairie et Felicity t'as quitter quand elle a découvert que tu lui avait menti pendant des mois. Mais le plus beau à été quand tu m'as demander d'emmener William le plus loin possible de toi et de Damien Dark. Tu venais de perdre les 3 choses les plus importantes à tes yeux. La seul ombre au tableau, mon père était en prison pour kidnapping et il a été tuer à cause de toi.

Oliver était complètement largué. Il c'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne et ses proches avaient souffert à cause de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas penser vérifié le passé de la jeune femme. Elle était la mère de son fils, pourquoi aurait-il du douter d'elle. En revanche, ce qu'il ne comprenais pas, c'est comment la jeune femme, si aimante envers son fils, avait pu l'enfermer de cette manière. Il voulais savoir, non, il devait savoir.

\- Et William, tu n'as pas penser à lui dans toute cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que sa me fasse ?

\- C'est ton fils.

\- Oui, et alors. Je ne suis pas obligé de l'aimer pour autant. Je m'en suis occupé uniquement parce que mon père me la demander sinon, crois-moi, je m'en serais débarrassé depuis longtemps.

\- Pourtant quand je venais le voir, tu …

\- Je t'arrête Oliver, c'était seulement de la comedie. William te le confirmera.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans la cave.

Oliver avait beau le savoir, le fait qu'elle le lui dise avec autant de froideur, lui glaça le sang.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu enfermer ? C'est un enfant.

\- Et alors. Et puis c'est entièrement de sa faute. Si il m'avait écouté, il n'aurait pas été enfermé dans la cave mais dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand on est arrivé ici, i mois, William à reçut comme consignes de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait des jeux et un lit. Tout les jours je le laissait sortir pendant une heure. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, il est sorti en pleine nuit. Quand on m'a prévenue, j'ai envoyer tout mes hommes à sa recherche. Il était dans mon bureau et il regardait la video que tu avais laisser pour lui. Quand il m'a vu, il a demander à te voir. J'ai refusé et il a insister. Je l'ai donc enfermé à la cave pour le punir.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Bientôt. Je te le promets.

L'homme, sorti un peu plus tôt, rentra dans la pièce. Il tenait un petit coffret en bois décoré de pierre précieuse. Il posa ce dernier sur l'un des meubles de la pièce et écouta la consigne suivante, avant de ressortir. Elle en sorti un poignard dont le manche était incruster de pierre précieuse. Elle le tourna dans sa main à plusieurs reprise avant d'appeler Malone près d'elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Oliver.

\- Sais-tu as à quoi sert ce couteau ?

\- Non.

\- Mon père aimait l'utiliser contre les hommes qui osait le trahir.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle se retourna d'un geste vif et planta le couteau de l'abdomen de Malone. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put eviter le coup et tomba mort sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cet imbécile est tomber amoureux de ta chère et tendre fiançée. Il avait pour mission de vous empêcher de vous remettre ensemble et il à lamentablement échoué.

Elle ordonna à deux de ses hommes de sortir le corps. Elle essuya ensuite la lame sur un chiffon et rangea le couteau dans le coffret. Avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Oliver.

\- Pour toi, ce sera différent. Je vais prendre plaisir à te torturer. Mais avant, je vais tenir ma promesse. Détacher-le.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et le détachèrent pendant que les autres le pointaient de leurs armes.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je le tue.

\- Faite-le entrer.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il se retourna. Un Homme entra suivit d'un autre qui tenait un enfant par le poignet.

\- WILLIAM.

\- PAPA.

Le petit se détacha de l'emprise de l'homme et courut vers son père. Le jeune homme le réceptionna dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible contre lui. La douleurs de son épaule se réveilla mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qu'il voulais, c'était tenir son fils dans ses bras. William passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver et ce dernier posa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, papa.

\- Je te demande pardon, tout ça est de ma faute.

William se recula légèrement et le regarda.

\- C'est pas ta faute. C'est elle la méchante pas toi. Je t'aime papa.

Oliver le serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, William. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longue minutes, Oliver ne cessant de lui répété qu'il l'aimait.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Je crois que je vous ai laisser assez de tant comme ça. Ramener le petit dans la cave.

\- Non.

Oliver se redressa et s'interposa entre son fils et les hommes de Samantha.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas l'éloigner de moi.

\- Et tu compte faire comment ? On est une trentaine et tu es seul.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la vitre éclata en mille morceau. Il protégea son fils des morceau de verre en se penchant sur lui.

\- Il n'est plus seul maintenant.

Les coups de feu commençèrent à fuser de toute part et Oliver protégea son fils de son corps le temps de le mettre à l'abri dans le couloirs. Il tomba nez à nez avec Spartan et Speedy qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Black Canari les appela du bout du couloir et Oliver conduisit son fils vers elle, mais William poussa un petit cris.

\- Papa, ton épaule.

Il regarda en direction de son épaule et constata que le bandage était défait et que sa blessure saignait de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est rien. Viens.

Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras avant de suivre Laurel dans les couloirs. Ils tournèrent au coin d'un énième couloir et tombèrent sur des policiers. Oliver et William suivirent un groupe de cinq policiers, tandis que Black Canary partis rejoindre les autres justiciers avec les forces de l'ordre. Deux couloirs plus loin, ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée et Oliver la franchit, toujours protégé par les policiers. Une fois dehors, il fut aveuglé par les spot poser face à la maison. Un autre groupe de policier prit le relais et trente seconde plus tard, lui et son fils était en sécurité dans un des véhicule blindé de la police. William était en larmes dans les bras de son père et sursautait à chaque coup de feu qu'il entendait. Oliver essaya de le rassurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups de feu cessèrent. Les pleurs de William s'était enfin arrêté, mais il resta blotti dans les bras de son père. Peu de temps après, la porte du fourgon s'ouvrit et un policier apparut devant lui en lui tendant une couverture.

\- Tout est fini. Vous pouvez sortir. Un hélicoptère médicalisé sera là dans plus ou moins un quart d'heure.

\- Merci.

Le policier le salua et les laissa. Oliver déplia la couverture et couvrit son fils avec celle-ci, tout en lui embrassant le front.

\- William ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as entendu le policier ?

\- Oui, mais je veux rester dans tes bras.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi. Plus jamais. Je t'aime, mon chéri.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Oliver l'embrassa sur la tempes et se leva en le maintenant contre lui. Il descendit les deux marches du fourgon et se retrouva face aux policiers.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre que merci.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail, Monsieur. Comment va votre fils ?

\- Il va bien. Mais comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Quelques heures après que vous ayez été enlevé, nous avons, ainsi que la presse, reçu une vidéo. Celle-ci avait été faite par Mademoiselle Clayton.

À l'entente du nom de sa mère, William se tendit et se mit à trembler dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos afin de l'apaiser ce qui sembla marché. Il lui murmura que tout était fini et qu'il ne la verrait plus.

\- Continuer.

\- Dans celle-ci, elle nous à tout raconter. Votre aventure il y a 10 ans ainsi que votre découverte concernant votre fils. Elle à également raconter les liens avec Damian Dark.

\- Je vois.

Il se tut un moment avant de demander au chef de la police de quel manière ils les avaient retrouvés. Ce dernier lui répondit que Green Arrow les avaient contacter pour leurs donner l'adresse où il était retenu. Oliver acquiesa avant de lui demander où était les Justiciers. L'officier lui répondit qu'une fois que tout les hommes de Samantha avaient été neutraliser, ils s'étaient volatilisés. Oliver mourait d'envie de lui poser une autre question mais la présence de William dans ses bras était délicate.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a …

Ayant compris sa question, il lui répondit de manière très simple.

\- Pas chez nous.

\- Je vois et par rapport à …

Il montra son fils du menton. Voyant où il voulait en venir, le flic lui répondit.

\- Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

Oliver allait acquiesé de la tête quand le bruit d'un hélicoptère attira son attention. Il leva la tête, ainsi que William.

\- Prêt à quitter cet endroit ?

\- On rentre en hélicoptère ?

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- Trop cool.

Oliver sourit au paroles de son fils.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hopital 20 minutes plus tard, il avait été soulagé en constatant qu'il allait atterir sur le toit de la clinique. Pas de journaliste, tant mieux. Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur et étaient descendu à l'étage des urgences. On les avaient installé dans une chambre à l'écart, leurs permettant ainsi de se retrouver isoler du reste. Oliver voulu installer William sur le lit, mais celui-ci resta accrocher à son père.

\- Me lâche pas.

\- Jamais.

Oliver s'installa sur le lit, tout en continuant de maintenir son fils dans ses bras. Un medecin entra dans la pièce et le jeune homme le reconnu tout de suite.

\- Docteur Lamb.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Queen. Bonsoir William.

\- Bonsoir Docteur.

\- Alors dis-moi mon grand, comment vas-tu ?

\- Sa va. Mais papa il est blessé à son épaule.

\- Je sais et je te promets de le soigner, mais je suis sur que ton papa préfère que je m'occupe d'abord de toi. N'est-ce pas ?

William se retourna vers son père et celui-ci acquiesa de la tête.

\- J'avais mal à la tête, mais maintenant sa va mieux.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu t'es cogner la tête.

William se blotti contre son père et ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oliver le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

\- N'ai pas peur, William. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est maman. Elle m'a frapper et je suis tombé.

Le medecin acquiesa de la tête et lui demanda si il avait reçu d'autre coup. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde douleurs quand son fils avoua en avoir reçu un peu partout. Le medecin lui demanda si il était d'accord pour qu'il l'examine. William se tourna vers son père.

\- Je reste près de toi. Je ne te laisse pas.

Son fils se tourna vers le medecin et lui fit un signe de tête. Le medecin lui sourit lui demanda d'enlever ses vêtements. Oliver ferma les yeux en voyant les nombreux bleu sur le corps de son fils. De longue minutes plus tard, le medecin donna un pyjama à William et rassura Oliver en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien de grave mais qu'il voulais lui faire passer une radio et une prise de sang. Oliver acquiesa. Le medecin s'excusa et sorti de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes après avec une infirmière. Celle-ci avait un plateau en main, contenant de quoi soigner la blessure du jeune père et des seringue. Celle-ci lui demanda d'enlever sa veste ainsi que sa chemise. Il hésita.

\- Il finira par les voir un jour, vous savez ?

Oliver regarda le médecin et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Oliver expliqua ensuite à William que durant son séjour de cinq an sur l'île, il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois et qu'il avait plein de cicatrice. Son fils lui sourit. Le jeune homme retira alors sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'expression sur le visage de son garçon. Il retira son vêtement et fut soulager de ne pas voir de dégoût sur le visage de son fils. Le medecin désinfecta sa blessure et la soigna avant de lui injecter un anti-douleurs.

\- Rassure-toi, la blessure de ton papa n'est pas grave. Il n'aura plus rien d'ici quelques jours.

William lui sourit et se rapprocha de son père. Il posa un doigt sur l'une de ses cicatrice et lui demanda si il avait mal. Oliver lui sourit et le rassura en lui disant que non.

\- Je dois vous dire Mr Queen, que j'ai reçu un appel venant du juge Creiswell. Il me demande de vous faire une prise de sang pour un test de paternité. Il a besoin des résultats afin de pouvoirs signer les papiers concernant vos droits sur William.

Oliver acquiesa et tendit son bras au medecin. Celui-ci désinfecta un bout de peau avant de le piquer. Il lui prit 2 petits facon de sang et retira l'aiguille avant d'y poser un pansement. Quand ce fut au tour de William, celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Hey bonhomme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je veux pas. J'aime pas les piqûres.

Oliver le serra dans ses bras et essaya de le rassurer. Il lui explique les raisons pour lesquels il devait faire la prise de sang. Il lui promis ensuite de rester à ses côtés et de lui tenir la main. Le petit accepta et se retourna collant son dos au torse de son père. Il tendit son bras au docteur et ce dernier remonta la manche. William tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Voyant que son fils avait réellement peur, il lui prit la main et lui demanda ce qu'il aimerait manger en sortant de l'hôpital. Il sourit quand son fils ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit qu'il voulais une pizza. Oliver accepta et lui promit qu'il aurait la plus grandes de toute les pizzas.

\- C'est bon jeune homme, j'ai fini.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai rien senti.

Les trois adultes présent lui firent un sourire. Oliver serra une nouvelle fois son fils contre lui et le medecin lui tendit une blouse blanche de l'hôpital. William s'écarta un peu, pour lui permettre de l'enfiler.

\- Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai reçu les résultats. L'infirmière va vous emmener en radiologie et ensuite, elle vous conduiras dans une autre chambre, au services pédiatrie.

\- Merci Docteur.

Ce dernier leurs sourit et sorti de la pièce. Oliver se leva et aida son fils à descendre du lit à son tour. William n'ayant rien au pied, il souleva son fils et le serra contre lui. Ils sortirent de la chambre et suivirent l'infirmière. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au troisième étage. Ils longèrent 3 couloirs et entrèrent dans une pièce. La salle des radios. Ils ressortirent dix minutes après et refirent le chemins en sens inverse. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur "chambre" l'infirmière leurs expliqua qu'ils avaient de quoi prendre une douche et des "pyjamas" pour se changer. Elle sorti après leurs avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. William ne voulant pas quitter son père, ils prirent leurs douche à deux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'habillèrent et se couchèrent directement. Oliver serra son fils dans ses bras et celui-ci, s'endormit presque instantanément. Oliver le regarda. Il ne détourna le regard que lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups contre la porte. Il releva la tête au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant Felicity et Thea entré, toutes deux souriante. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui en silence et Felicity l'embrassa. Elle se recula et laissa sa place à Thea, le temps que celle-ci l'embrasse sur la joue. Felicity repris sa place et lui demanda en murmurant

\- Comment il va ?

\- Bien. On attends les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien. La balle est ressortie et n'a fait aucun dégats.

Elles soufflèrent toutes les deux et sa fiançée regarda son fils.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Il dort depuis longtemps ?

\- Une demi-heure je dirais. Il était vraiment épuisé.

\- Il est passer minuit, c'est normal.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui dire de dormir et qu'elles restaient là toute les deux. Il les remercia et se reinstalla correctement, calant un peu plus son fils contre lui. Il dormait depuis à peine une heure quand le docteur Lamb fit son entrée. Il se présenta aux jeune femme et Felicity réveilla Oliver en douceur.

\- Oliver, le docteur est là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se dégager de son fils. William se réveilla malgré tout et s'agrippa à son père.

\- Par pas, papa.

\- Jamais. Je te le promets. Mais je dois parler au docteur.

Oliver se redressa et prit son fils qui tendait ses bras vers lui. Le petit cala sa tête contre l'épaule valide de son père et passa ses jambes du coté gauche de celui-ci. Oliver le recouvrit avec la couverture et lui embrassa la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le medecin.

\- Dite-moi qu'il va bien.

\- Il va bien, si ce n'est une petite carence en vitamine. Qui sera vite reglé avec soit des cachets, soit une perfusion. Mais dans la mesure où ce jeune homme déteste les piqûres, je crois que l'on va plutôt opter pour les comprimé.

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux, en effet.

Oliver regarda son fils et constata que celui-ci c'était rendormi. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand est-ce que je, enfin, nous pourrons le remener chez nous.

\- Dans la matinée.

\- Super. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il ressorti et les filles s'approchèrent. Felicity posa sa mains sur la joue de William. Celui-ci soupira dans son sommeil avant de sourire. Sourire qui trouva écho sur le visage des trois adultes. Oliver attrapa la main de sa fiançèe et l'embrassa dans le creux. Elle se rapprocha encore plus et se blotti contre lui et ils regardèrent le petit dormir. En entendant un clic, ils se retournèrent vers Thea. Celle-ci avait un énorme sourire et elle tenait son Gsm en main. Elle venait de prendre une photo.

\- Thea.

\- Quoi ? Vous étiez tellement mignon.

Ils lui sourirent. Sous le conseils des filles, il se rallongea en maintenant son fils. Thea ramena les jambes de celui-ci sur le lit et Felicity les recouvri.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils, a moitié coucher sur lui. Il l'avait enfin retrouver. Il n'avait aucune blessures et, dieu merci, il était enfin en sécurité. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et la lui caressa. William bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il tourna la tête et vit Felicity assise dans le petit fauteuil de la pièce. Il l'appela doucement et elle releva les yeux de sa tablette. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se lever et de venir l'embrasser.

\- Tu as bien dormi.

\- Pas trop, mais ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemars. Du coup, même si tu n'étais pas près de moi, oui j'ai bien dormi.

Elle l'embrassa et il sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Où est Thea ?

\- Elle est partie acheté quelque truc pour William.

\- Il est pas un peu tôt ?

Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Il est passé dix heures, mon chéri.

Elle rigola devant son air étonné et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Papa ?

Felicity s'éloigna de son fiançé, se redressa et regarda William avec un sourire. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour, ce qui permit à Oliver de s'asseoir et de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. C'est elle Felicity ?

\- Oui, c'est elle.

\- Elle est plus jolie que sur la photo.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

William se détacha de son père et fit un sourire à Felicity. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, William.

\- Moi aussi.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un petit moment, avant de demander à la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux bien que je reste avec papa ?

\- Comment ?

\- Papa, il est amoureux de toi et il veux se marier avec toi. Et moi je veux rester avec papa, alors, tu veux bien que je reste avec vous.

\- J'aime ton papa de tout mon coeur, William. Et moi aussi je veux me marier avec lui. Mais je veux surtout qu'il soit heureux. Et je sais qu'il ne le sera pas si tu n'es pas à ses côté. Alors oui, je serais très heureuse que tu viennes vivre avec nous.

William descendit du lit et vient serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, William.

Elle lui donna un bisous sur la joue et le serra ensuite contre elle. Oliver qui avait assisté à toute la scène, avait un grand sourire sur le visage, heureux qu'il s'entende si bien. Il se leva, s'approcha d'eux et les serra tout les deux dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aimes tellement, tout les deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, William avait pris son comprimé de vitamine que l'infirmière avait apporté avant leurs réveil et ils avaient déjeuner. Oliver avait été se changer, la jeune femme lui ayant apporter des vêtements. Grâce à la tablette de la jeune femme, ils purent montré les photos de leur nouvelle maison et le petit était vraiment très heureux de savoir qu'il y avait une piscine et un grand jardin. Ils allaient passer au photo des chambres quand on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le juge Creiswell est là et il souhaiterais vous voir, Monsieur.

\- J'arrive. Merci.

Elle ressorti et Oliver se leva.

\- Je reviens vite.

Il embrassa son fils sur la tête et la jeune femme sur les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand il arriva dans le couloirs, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et vétu d'un costume se tourna vers lui en le voyant arriver. Il lui tendit la main, qu'Oliver s'empressa de serrer.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Maire.

\- Juge Creisswell.

\- Comment va votre fils ?

\- Il va bien je vous remercie.

\- Tant mieux. Je suppose que vous savez pour quel raisons je suis là ?

\- Pour mes droit par rapport à William.

\- C'est exact. Je vous avoue qu'en temps normal, ce genre de chose prend plus de temps. Cependant, le fait d'avoir la video dans laquelle sa mère avoue l'avoir torturer et séquestrer, ainsi que vous êtes sont père, a pas mal fait avançée les choses. Il ne me manquait que le test de paternité. Quand je suis arrivé dans mon bureau ce matin et que j'ai trouvé les résultats, j'ai tout de suite cloturer le dossier et je suis venue directement.

Il sortit un document de sa sacoche et le tendit au jeune homme. Oliver le prit et commença à le lire. A peine avait-il lu la première phrase, qu'il s'arrêta.

\- Est-ce c'est bien ce que je pense ?

\- Une reconnaisance de paternité, oui. Une fois ses papiers signé, vous aurez la garde totale de votre fils et il portera votre nom.

Oliver n'en coyait pas ses oreilles. Il pensait que cela lui prendrait des semaines avant d'avoir à signer ses papier.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Queen ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que … c'est tellement rapide.

\- Je comprends.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez un stylo ?

Ce dernier acquiesa et en sorti un de sa malette. Il le tendit ensuite à Oliver qui signa immédiatement toute les pages. Il y avait trois exemplaire : un pour le juge, un pour le service public et un dernier pour lui.

\- Je vous avoue que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi heureux de signer tout un tas de papier. Merci.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercié. Pas après ce que vous avez fait hier.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- La jeune femme enceinte que vous avez sauver hier .. c'est ma fille.

\- Oh.

\- Vous leurs avez sauver la vie. Alors merci.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à dire que nous sommes quite.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de se quitter. Les personnes présentent le félicitèrent et il les remercia, avant de rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Quand il arriva devant celle-ci, il vit sa sœur Thea qui arrivait depuis l'autre bout du couloirs, les mains remplies de sac. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, elle accéléra le pas et arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui quelques instants avant de la reposer au sol et de lui embrasser le front.

\- Comment tu vas ? Et William ?

\- On va bien tout les deux. Il est avec Felicity dans la chambre.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

Oliver lui fit un immense sourire et lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait toujours en main. Curieuse, elle les prit et commença à lire. N'y croyant pas, elle parcouru chaque feuille avant de relevé les yeux vers son frère. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit un signe de tête. Heureuse, elle sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son frère en poussant un cris de joie. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et les regardèrent heureux pour le jeune homme. La porte à leur hauteur s'ouvrit et William apparut au côté d'une Felicity souriante.

\- Papa ?

Oliver se sépara de sa sœur et s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- C'est qui qui a crier ?

Oliver lui sourit et se releva avant de se plaçer à côté de son fils. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit en souriant.

\- William, je te présente ma sœur Thea. Thea je te présente William.

Thea se pencha vers William et le serra contre elle. Bien que surpris, ce dernier lui rendit étreinte.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, tante Thea.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda étonné, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre elle. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre. Thea déposa ses sacs sur le lit et, curieux, William lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle lui en tendit un et après qu'il ai regarder son père, le prit avant de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit des vêtements. Quand sa tante lui dit que c'était pour lui, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils déballèrent tous ensemble le reste des sacs. Thea n'y était pas y aller à la légère. Elle avait acheté cinq pantalon, deux pulls, cinq tee-shirt et trois chemises. Elle lui avait également pris une paire de chaussure, dix paires de chausettes et une douzaine de caleçons. William n'avait pas arrêter de la remercier. Quand Felicity lui demanda ce qu'il voulais mettre, il hésita un petit moment avant de se décidé. Il choisi un pantalon en tuile noir et une chemise à manche courte grise. Il alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain et Oliver en profita pour donner les documents qu'il venait de recevoir à Felicity. Celle-ci versa une larme de bonheur en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait et vient l'enlacé en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il remercia ensuite sa sœur et celle-ci lui fit un sourire avant de lui rappeler qu'elle aimait faire du shopping. William sorti de la salle d'eau et Thea soupira, soulagé de voir qu'elle avait pris la bonne taille. Oliver demanda à son fils de venir s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Tu te rappels du monsieur qui voulais me voir tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi il voulais te voir.

\- Pour me donner des papiers.

Oliver les lui montra et William le regarda sans comprendre. Il sourit à son fils avant de lui expliquer.

\- Les papiers que tu as en mains signifie que tu es mon fils et que tu peux rester avec moi.

\- C'est vrai ? Pour toujours ?

\- Oui William. Pour toujours.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son père en hurlant de joie. Il finit par s'éloigner d'Oliver et le regarda paniquer.

\- Je dois plus aller avec maman, alors ?

Oliver devait lui dire pour sa mère. Mais comment dire à un enfant de dix ans que sa mère est morte. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas, mais ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant.

\- Ecoute William. Je dois te dire quelques chose de très dur … Ta maman n'est plus là ... Elle est parti ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

\- Elle est avec Ryo ?

\- Qui est Ryo ?

\- C'était le fils de Madame Tang, notre voisine quand on habitait à Cental City. Il a été renversé par une voiture et Madame Tang, elle m'a dit qu'il était au paradis et qu'on ne le verrait plus jamais.

\- Alors oui, ta maman est avec Ryo.

William hocha la tête et vient se blottir contre son père. Ce dernier avait bien vu le regard de son fils s'embuer de larmes. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il avait le droit de pleurer. Que c'était normal, parce que, malgré tout, elle restait sa maman. Le petit éclata alors en sanglot dans les bras de son père et celui-ci tenta de l'apaiser autant qu'il le pouvait étant donné les circonstances.

Une heure plus tard, les pleurs de William avaient cessé et ils étaient tous en train de rire, Thea leurs racontant les bétises qu'elle avait faite étant enfant. Ils étaient encore en train de rire quand un raclement de gorge attira leurs attention. Le docteur Lamb était à l'entrée de la chambre et les regardait, un sourire au lèvres. Ils se saluèrent tous et le medecin demanda à examiner la blessure d'Oliver. Ce dernier acquiesa et enleva son tee-shirt. Les deux filles fixèrent William afin de voir qu'elle serait sa réaction face au corps de son père et elles furent étonné de le voir toujours en train de sourire. Voyant leurs regard, Oliver leurs expliqua qu'il lui avaient tout expliquer la veille, juste avant que le docteur ne le soigne. Elles acquiesèrent de la tête. Une fois son épaule soignée, Oliver se rhabilla et demanda au medecin quand est-ce qu'ils pouraient sortir. Celui-ci, au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, leur donna la permission de sortir maintenant. Oliver avait juste à signer leurs papier de sortie et à récupéré leurs ordonance à tout les deux. Anti-douleurs pour lui et vitamines pour William. Ils remercièrent le medecin qui s'en alla et récupérèrent leurs affaires. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et quittèrent pour de bon la chambre. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil du service et Oliver signa les papiers avant de récupéré les prescriptions. Il remercia toute les personnes présentes et il parti en tenant la main de son fils. Les deux jeunes femmes étant déjà descendues chercher la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie de l'hôpital, Oliver fut rassurer et étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun journaliste. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent Felicity qui les attendais sur l'un des bancs. Il lui demanda si elle avait croisée des reporters et elle lui répondit que Thea s'en étaient occupés en revenant de son shopping matinal. Voyant son regard étonné, elle ajouta qu'elle leurs avaient promis qu'il ferait une déclaration dans quelques jours, mais que pour le moments il voulais passer du temps avec son fils. La jeune Queen arriva avec la voiture et ils embarquèrent tous à bord. Ils passèrent à la pharmacie et Felicity alla chercher les médicaments. Ils regagnèrent ensuite le loft. Ayant un rendez-vous avec Laurel, Thea les laissa en bas de l'immeuble.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci pour vos reviews.

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

\- Waouh, c'est super grand.

Les jeunes fiançés sourirent en entendant la réflexion de William. Ce dernier regardait partout autour de lui en souriant. Quand Felicity lui demanda si il voulait visiter, il lui répondit que oui. Ils lui firent visiter le loft et il en profita pour choisir sa nouvelle chambre temporaire. Quand ils redescendirent, Oliver leurs demanda, après avoir constater qu'il était passé treize heures trente, si il avait faim. Bien qu'ayant déjeuner assez tard, William lui dit que oui et Felicity hocha de la tête. Il décida de tenir sa promesse faite à son fils et commença à préparer des pizzas maisons. William lui demanda si il pouvait aider et il accepta. Pendant qu'ils garnissait la pâte, Felicity prépara une petite salade en s'assurant que le petit aimait bien. Une fois la pizza au four, ils passèrent à table pour commençé le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand le four sonna, Oliver se leva et alla vérifier la cuisson. Voyant que la pizza était cuite, il la sortit et la coupa avant de la déposa sur la table

\- Elle a l'air trop bonne.

Oliver lui sourit avant de lui poser une part dans son assiette et il lui donna ensuite ses vitamines. Il les prit avec un verre d'eau. William termina sa salade avant d'attaquer sa part. Il la prit en mains et mordit dedans à pleine dents sous le sourire des jeunes fiançés.

\- C'est trop trop bon.

Ils rigolèrent devant l'entousiasme du petit et ils terminèrent de manger dans une ambiance bon enfants. Ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble, avant de faire la vaiselle, William tenant absolument à les aider. Quand ils eurent fini, William vint vers son père et lui demanda de se baisser. Intriguer, ce dernier se baissa à la hauteur de son fils et le petit lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Felicity, elle sait que tu es Green Arrow ?

Oliver acquiesa de la tête tout en lui souriant.

\- Oui, et elle fait même partie de l'équipe.

\- Trop cool.

\- Dis donc messieurs, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu savais que papa était Green Arrow. Et il m'a dit que oui et que tu faisait partie de son équipe. Toi aussi tu arrêtes les méchants.

\- Non. Moi je reste au QG et je les aide en utilisant mes ordinateurs.

William acquiesa.

\- Tu étais avec tes ordinateur hier quand on est venu nous sauver papa et moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et il vient se blottir contre elle avant de la serrer dans ses petit bras. Elle le laissa faire et le serra à son tour contre elle. Quand il la remercia, elle se baissa à son niveau.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercié William. Je ne te connais pas encore, mais je tient énormément à toi et je ferais tous pour vous protégez ton papa et toi.

Il acquiesa et elle le serra à nouveau contre elle. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un petit moment et il lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son père et lui demanda si il pourrait un jour rencontrer le reste de l'équipe.

\- Eh bien, il faut d'abord que je leurs demande.

\- Ils sont d'accord.

\- Comment ?

\- Hier, avant qu'on ne viennent avec Thea à l'hôpital, ils ont dit que vu que William était au courant pour toi, autant qu'il le sache également pour eux.

\- Je vois. Il est encore un peu tôt pour qu'il y ai quelqu'un là-bas, mais que dirais-tu d'aller au magasin pour faire des courses et t'achetez des vêtements ainsi que des jeux. On ira après au QG.

William hocha la tête. Ils se préparèrent et prirent l'ascenseur direction le parking souterrain. Arrivé dans celui-ci, Oliver fut étonné de voir sa voiture. Celle-ci était censé être sur le parking de la mairie. Il se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Ma mère et Quentin ont été récupéré tes affaires à ton bureau hier soir. Ils en n'ont profité pour ramené ta voiture. D'ailleurs avant que je n'oublie à nouveau.

Elle plongea sa main dans son sac et en sorti le téléphone d'Oliver, ainsi que ses clé de voiture. Elle les lui tendit et il les prit. Il l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres pour la remercier. Il voulu regarder ses message mais sa batterie était plate. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et ouvrit sa voiture. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et après avoir vérifié que son fils et Felicity avaient attaché leurs ceinture, il démarra et quitta le parking. Sur le chemin Oliver prévient son fils qu'ils risquaient d'être observé et peut-être même questionner. Quand William lui demanda si c'était parce qu'il était maire, il lui répondit que c'était l'une des raisons. Il lui expliqua que sa maman avait envoyé une vidéo au journaliste et que depuis tout le monde était au courant qu'Oliver avait un fils.

\- Vous me laisserez pas tout seul, hein ?

\- Non, mon chéri. On restera près de toi. Je te le promets.

\- Et si jamais tu as peur, tu peux toujours nous donnez la main, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mon grand.

Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard au magasin. Ils descendirent du véhicules et William prit immédiatement la main de son père. Ils prirent un caddie et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent en murmurant mais aucune d'entre elle ne vient les déranger. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils commençèrent par le rayon des jeux. Quand Oliver comprit que son fils n'était pas très à l'aise dans le rayon, il se baissa à son niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, William ?

\- Je sais pas quoi prendre. Avant c'était maman qui choisisait. Moi je pouvais pas choisir.

\- Eh bien, on va regarder ce qu'il y a et on prendra ceux que tu préfères. Tu es d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à regarder les différents jeux. Au bout d'une heure, il avait choisi une dizaine de jeux et la même quantité de livres. Le petit avait essayé à plusieurs reprise d'en remettre au rayon et les deux adultes n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi il le faisait. D'autant plus que tout semblaient vraiment l'interréssé. Quand ils lui avaient posées la question, il leurs avait répondu que c'était trop cher et qu'il avait assez avec un jeu et un livre. Oliver avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à lui expliqué qu'il pouvait prendre tout ceux qu'il désiraient et qu'il ne devait pas regarder les prix. Il avait fini par comprendre que son père n'était pas comme sa mère et qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait. Certains de ses jeux étant particulièrement grand, Oliver décida de faire un premier passage en caisse. Felicity se dirigea avec William vers le rayon textile et ils commençèrent à regarder les vêtements. Au bout de dix minutes, Oliver revient et il vit qu'ils avaient déjà trouver plusieurs pièces. Ils regardèrent encore un peu avant que le petit n'aille tout essayer. Certains d'entre eux était trop grand ou trop petit et ils avaient du changer les tailles. Ils prirent de tout : des pantalons, des pulls, des chemises, des tee-shirt, des short, des pyjamas et des sous-vêtements. Ils passèrent ensuite au rayon des chaussures et il trouva deux paires de basket ainsi que des pantoufles. En allant dans les rayons alimentaires, ils tombèrent sur un étalage de divers articles sur Green Arrow. Des jeux, des vêtements des draps de lit, des tasses, … Ils regardèrent le rayon étonné. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des articles sur le Justiciers. Voyant le regard de son beau-fils, Felicity demanda à celui-ci si il voulait quelques choses. Il refusa d'abord avant de finalement faire oui d'un timide mouvements de tête. Ils prirent des draps, un pull et un tee-shirt, une tasse ainsi que des figurines des Justiciers et des méchants que Green Arrow avait arrêté. Le reste des courses se passa de la même manière que d'habitude si ce n'est qu'ils achetèrent des kellog's et des collations en plus. Ils passèrent ensuite en caisse. Une fois à la voiture, ils rangèrent tout à l'interieur et Felicity alla remettre le caddie a sa place.

\- On va au QG maintenant ?

Oliver et Felicity rigolèrent devant l'impatience de William.

\- Pas encore. On doit d'abord ranger les courses.

\- Oui, mais après on y va ?

\- Oui, mon chéri, après on ira.

\- Chouette.

Ils rigolèrent et durant le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Oliver proposa à son fils de laissé un ou deux jeux dans la voiture ainsi que des livres, pour qu'il puisse en prendre en repère. William en choisis donc deux de chaque qu'il laissa. Ils montèrent ensuite les courses et Oliver du redescendre chercher trois sac qu'ils n'avaient pas su prendre. Quand il rentra dans le loft pour la deuxième fois, il trouva les deux personnes les plus chers à son coeur en train de vider les sacs. Il les aida à tous rangé. Felicity décida de lancer une machine avec les nouveau vêtements. Oliver l'aida à tout apporter dans la buanderie et quand il revient au salon, il trouva son fils, assis à terre près de ses nouveaux jeux. Il avait en mains la boite de figurine Green Arrow. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'ouvre maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Ils ouvrirent la boite et rigolèrent en découvrant les petites pièces.

\- C'est dommage, il n'y a pas Felicity.

Oliver éclata de rire, suivi de son fils. Quand Felicity les rejoingnit, elle les trouva toujours en train de rire et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Incapable de répondre, William lui donna les figurines pendant qu'Oliver lui fit par de la réflexion de son fils. Elle rigola à son tour. Après leurs fous rire passé, le petit demanda si il pouvait prendre les figurine avec. Ayant reçu l'accord des deux adultes, il les mit dans un petit sac en plastique que Felicity mis dans son sac à main. Ils descendirent et reprirent la voiture, direction le quartier général. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes après et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur secret. Ils y entrèrent et l'ascenseur entama sa descente. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau laissant la place à leurs salle d'opération et aux membres de l'équipe, William ouvrit de grands yeux, émerveillés. Felicity sorti la première et Oliver la suivit juste après avoir bloquer les portes. Il se retourna vers son fils et sourit en le voyant regarder partout, du moins ce qu'il pouvait voir depuis l'ascenseur. Il appela son fils et celui-ci sorti à son tour pour rejoindre son père. Remarquant seulement maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, il se colla à lui. Thea se rapprocha et se baissa au niveau de son neveu.

\- Salut, mon grand. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi tu fais partie de l'équipe de papa ?

\- Hum hum. Je suis Speedy.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors, ça veux dire que hier soir, tu étais là aussi.

Elle acquiesa et lui demanda si il voulait rencontrer les autres. Il se tourna vers son père et celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller. Il prit la main de sa tante et la suivi près d'une grande table. Les jeunes fiançés les suivant de près.

\- Alors voilà. De ce côté il y a Laurel qui est Black Canari.

\- Bonjour William.

\- Bonjour madame.

\- Appel-moi Laurel, d'accord ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers la deuxième personnes.

\- Ici je te présente Quentin Lance, il était policier avant et maintenant il travail avec ton père.

\- Bonjour William. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin.

Le petit lui sourit et Thea continua les présentations.

\- Ensuite nous avons Curtis et son mari Paul, se sont des amis et Curtis travail avec Felicity.

Les deux hommes saluèrent à leurs tout l'enfants et Thea continua.

\- Ici tu as John Diggle alias Spartan. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appel Dig.

\- Bonjour William. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, je n'aime pas quand on me dit monsieur.

\- Papa il m'a dit que tu était marié et que tu avais un bébé, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais elle viendrons un peu plus tard.

Thea se tourna ensuite vers Tommy.

\- Je te présente mon demi-frère, Tommy. C'est lui qui a pris la place de ton papa hier.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

\- Tommy. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ton papa aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

William lui sourit et retourna près de son père qui le serra dans ses bras avant de se redressé.

\- Merci. Merci à tous. Pas seulement pour hier, mais aussi pour ses derniers mois.

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre, qu'un cris leurs parvient aux oreilles. William sursauta contre son père et se serra contre lui quand il vit une femme s'approcher à toute vitesse.

\- Ah mes chéri vous voilà enfin. Bonjour William. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu es aussi beau que ton papa. Je m'appelle Donna et je suis la maman de Felicity.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- Oh non, non, non,non. Moi c'est Donna, pas Madame, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se redressa et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de serrer longuement Oliver contre elle.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Oliver.

\- Merci Donna.

De longue minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis et ils discutaient. William faisait connaissance avec tout le monde et il s'entendait bien avec eux. Oliver se leva.

\- Tu vas où, papa ?

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher tes jeux et tes livres dans la voiture.

Il hocha la tête et oliver l'embrassa sur ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Quand il revient quelques instant après, il trouva Lyla et la petite Sarah qui arrivaient. Il salua la jeune femme et posa un baiser sur le front du bébé. Elle lui demanda comment allait son fils et il lui sourit en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Ils entrèrent ensemble de la pièce et Dig se leva en aperçevant sa famille. Il embrassa sa femme et pris sa fille dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à son tour et il présenta ses dernières au fils de son meilleurs amis. William leur dit bnjour et se tourna vers son père et lui fit un grand sourire. Felicity s'approcha d'Oliver et se serra contre lui.

\- Barry vient de d'appeler Thea. Ils voulaient tous avoir de vos nouvelles à tout les deux. Elle leur a dit que vous alliez bien et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, il lui a dit qu'ils arrivaient. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sûrement Flash.

Oliver dirigea son regard vers son fils et Felicity comprit. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand elle fut coupé par un éclair rouge suivi d'un courant d'air. Caitlin apparut ainsi que Cisco. William, éffrayé, couru vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras. Oliver le rassura du mieux qu'il put quand un nouvelle éclair apparut, laissant sur son passage Iris et L'inspecteur West. Son fils se serra un peu plus contre lui et commença à sangloter. Une trentaine de seconde plus tard, le reste de l'équipe de Flash ainsi que ce dernier était présent. William pleurait à présent dans les bras de son père et se dernier tenta de le calmer. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et devant l'expression étonné des huit nouveaux arrivant, Felicity s'approcha d'eux et les salua.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai fait peur.

\- Oui. On a pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais du attendre un peu avant d'amener tout le monde ici.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Il est avec son père.

Elle en profita pour faire les présentation entre Tommy et l'équipe de Flash. Après quelques instants, Oliver se rapprocha d'eux tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras. Il leurs sourit pour les rassurer et appela son fils. Ce dernier releva sa tête et se tourna légèrement vers les autres.

\- William, je te présente des amis à nous. Le docteur Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, l'inspecteur West et ses deux enfants Iris et Wally. À côté, tu as le docteur Harrison Wells et sa fille Jesse. Et enfin je te présente Barry Allen. William les avaient suivis des yeux à chaque fois que son père donnait un nom. Quand son regard se posa sur la dernière personne, ses yeux s'aggrandir de surprise. Flash était devant lui, sans son masque et lui souriait.

\- Bonjour William. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Toujours aussi surpris, il se tourna vers son père qui lui souriait.

\- C'est bien lui, mon grand.

Il regarda à nouveau Flash puis dit dans un grand sourire.

\- Trop cool. Papa est Green Arrow et je connais Flash et les Justiciers.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Sarah frappa dans ses petites mains, amusée. Après avoir saluer tout le monde, ils s'installèrent tous à table, après avoir été chercher d'autre chaises. Felicity s'installa près d'Oliver et lui prit la main sous le regard abassourdi des autres.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez séparé.

\- On l'était. On est à nouveau ensemble depuis 6 jours.

Ils expliquèrent toutes l'histoire à tout le monde, mais avec moins de détails que pour les autres. Au moment où Felicity leurs révéla qu'ils étaient à nouveau fiancé, Donna poussa un cris.

\- Oh mon dieu, le mariage …

\- Maman.

\- … Il faut que je m'occupe encore de …

\- Maman, stp.

\- … mais enfin ma chérie, il faut bien qu'on prépare le mariage.

\- Maman, on a pas encore fixer de date.

\- Justement à ce propos, vous attendez quoi ?

\- Maman. Oliver vient juste de retrouver William. Ça peut attendre, non ?

\- Pourquoi pas dans une semaine ?

Tout le monde de retourna vers Oliver. Felicity le regarda complètement médusée. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Il se leva et s'agenouilla face à elle.

\- Quand ta mère nous as demander samedi, si on avait choisi une date, tu lui a répondue qu'on attendrait d'avoir retrouvez mon fils. Et c'est le cas. Il est avec nous et en bonne santé. Alors, pourquoi attendre ? On a déjà perdu assez de temps, non ?

Felicity ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se tourna vers William et voyant que celui-ci avait un énorme sourire au lèvres, elle regarda à nouveau vers son fiançé. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Il se rattrapa de justesse au pied de la table et rigola en la serrant contre lui. Il se séparèrent légèrement quand Donna répliqua qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout préparé en une semaine. Ils rigolèrent tous devant son regard paniqué. William se leva à son tour et vient près d'elle.

\- Je vais vous aidez. Comme ça tout sera près. Et papa pourra se marier avec Felicity.

Donna se tourna vers lui et lu fit un grand sourire avant d'accepter. Oliver sourit à son fils, heureux et soulagé que son fils accepte cette situation. Il se tourna vers sa fiançée et l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui. Tout le monde applaudi et ils les félicitèrent. Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses et d'autre et William aidé de Thea et Cisco déballa ses jeux. Il avait choisi deux jeux de construction. Ils s'amusèrent pendant un petit moment à trois avant qu'Oliver ne vienne voir son fils.

\- Ca va. Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si.

\- Il est trop tard pour que je te fasse quelques chose. Ça te dit un Big Belly Burger ?

\- Oui.

Oliver demanda à tout le monde si ils voulaient quelques chose et voyant que tout le monde était d'accord, il fit une liste et passa commande par téléphone. Il les informa que la commande serait prête d'ici une demi-heure. Il rejoignit son fils et joua un peu avec lui. Quentin et Joe partirent chercher la commande et ils passèrent tous à table. Oliver se leva et, après avoir demander à Felicity où était son sac pour les medicaments de William, alla les chercher. Il retourna s'asseoir entre sa fiançée et son fils et donna les comprimé à ce dernier qui les avala avec son jus de fruit. Au moment où ils débarrassèrent la table, William demanda à son père et à Felicity si ils allaient emménager dans leurs nouvelle maison avant le mariage.

\- La nouvelle maison ?

\- Avec Oliver, on a décidé d'en acheter une. On sait dis que se serait mieux pour William si on avait un jardin.

\- OK. Et vous l'avez achetez quand ?

\- Eh bien on a décidé d'en acheter une avant hier soir et on a signer les papiers hier matin.

\- C'est tout où rien avec vous, en fait.

Les futurs marié se sourirent avant de s'embrasser et Oliver s'approcha de son fils.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas si on auras le temps. On doit encore acheter des meubles et on devra peut-être repeindre certaines pièces.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent tous de parler de la maison et ils leurs montrèrent des photos. Ils étaient tous étonné en voyant les images, mais heureux pour leurs amis. Quand Oliver remarqua qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures et que William commençait à bailler, il décida qu'il était l'heure pour eux de rentrer. Ils saluèrent tous le monde et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Felicity ouvrit la porte et déposa ses affaires avant d'aider Oliver à enlevé les chaussure William. Celui-ci c'était endormi sur le chemin du retour et ils n'avaient pas voulu le réveillé. Ils montèrent les escaliers et une fois en haut, ils s'arrêtèrent devant leurs chambres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire …

\- J'ai compris. Tu n'as cas resté avec lui et j'irai dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

\- Non. Je veux dormir à tes côtés, mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Du moins pas cette nuit-ci.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à rester avec nous.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Allez, viens.

Ils entrèrent dans leurs chambre et il allongea son fils sur le lit.

\- On devrait peut-être le changer ?

\- Je vais chercher un de ses nouveaux pyjamas. Elle descendit à la buanderie et vida la machine à laver, qui, dieu merci, faisait également sinche-linge. Elle en profita pour en faire tourner une nouvelle et elle remonta avec un pyjama. Quand elle entra à nouveau dans leur chambre, Oliver avait déjà deshabillé son fils. Elle l'aida à le rhabillé et William, épuisé par sa journée, ne se réveilla pas. Felicity pris sa douche juste après Oliver et quand elle sorti de la salle de bain, il était déjà allongé et caressait la joue de son fils. Il souri en la voyant et elle vient s'allonger à ses côtés, dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et mon fils. Je t'aime.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Oliver. Tu ferais la même choses si c'était l'inverse. Je t'aime mois aussi.

Elle se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa avant de se recaler dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Oliver passa une nuit calme et reposante, entouré des deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut la première à se réveillé et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage de William. Ce dernier avait bougé pendant la nuit et était à moitié coucher sur son père. Elle se redressa et sourit en voyant Oliver si paisible dans son sommeil. Elle quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit et une fois en bas, prépara du café. Pendant que celui-ci coulait, elle pressa des oranges et sorti de quoi faire une omelette. Elle cassa les œufs dans un plat, ajouta du sel et du poivre ainsi que du persil et batti le mélange avant de verser le tout dans une poêle. Elle alluma la plaque et patienta le temps que l'omelette cuise.

Quand il se réveilla, il sut tout de suite que Felicity n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils sur lui. Il se rappela ce qui c'était passer durant la nuit et lui caressa la joue. William l'avait réveillé parce qu'il devait aller au toilettes et qu'il ne savait plus elle était. Il avait été soulagé de voir que son père ne l'avait pas laisser tout seul et il s'était collé à lui en se recouchant. Oliver le regarda quelque instant avant de se lever en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il passa un tee-shirt et au moment ou il allait sortir, William se réveilla et l'appela. Il se dirigea vers lui, s'assit sur le lit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Elle est pas là Felicity ?

\- Elle est en bas. Tu veux rester encore un peu au lit ?

\- Non. Je veux descendre avec toi.

Il se leva et prit la main que son père lui tendait. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, la table du petit déjeuner était prête et la jeune femme était devant la cuisinièrent, spatule et poêle en main. Concentrée, elle ne les avaient ni vu, ni entendu.

\- Aïe aïe.

\- Ca va papa ?

\- Oui mon chéri. C'est juste que Felicity en cuisine, c'est une vrai catastrophe.

Il sourit à son fils avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit la spatule des mains. Elle se retourna vers lui et tenta de la lui reprendre.

\- Oliver, rend-là moi.

\- Je crois pas non.

\- Mais …

Il a fit taire en l'embrassant et l'éloigna de la cuisinièrent. Une fois à distance raisonnable, il cessa leur baiser, lui fit un magnifique sourire et prit la place de la jeune femme. Il gouta un petit morceau de l'omelette et fit une grimace. Il coupa le gaz avant de la retirer du feu et de la jeter à la poubelle.

\- Je l'ai encore rater n'est-ce pas ?

\- Désolé mais oui.

\- J'aurais essayé au moins.

Elle se tourna vers William et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui demandant si il avait bien dormi. Il lui répondit que oui et la remercia pour l'avoir laisser dormir avec eux. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à la remercier, que c'était normal. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table et Oliver les rejoignit après avoir refait une omelette. Durant le repas, le petit demanda si il pouvait aller à la nouvelle maison. Le couple accepta et il quittèrent le loft une heure plus tard. A peine arrivé, William était déjà ébahi par la maison. En sortant de la voiture, il tendit les clé à son fils qui les pris sans hésité. Il courut vers la maison et l'ouvrit avant d'entré à l'intérieur. Il resta bouche bée dans le salon salle à manger.

\- Ca te plaît ?

Incapable de parler, il acquiesa de la tête et commença la visite. Bien qu'il savait qu'il y avait une piscine, il était complètement surexcité en la découvrant. Après avoir visité tout le rez de chausée, ils montèrent à l'étage et visitèrent les chambres. Après les avoir parcourue, Felicity lui demanda si il savait déjà laquelle il voulait. Il lui fit une signe de tête et les emmena vers l'une d'entre elles. Celle-ci était bleu et donnait vue sur l'avant et le côté de la maison.

\- Je peux prendre celle-là ? En plus j'aime bien la couleur du mur.

\- Bien sur bonhomme.

\- Et vous, vous allez prendre laquelle.

\- Celle au bout du couloir avec la terrasse.

Il hocha la tête et ils descendirent. Devant l'enthousiasme évident du jeune garçon, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un grand magasin de meubles. Ils remontèrent dons en voiture et se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Arrivé dans celui-ci, ils allèrent directement au niveau des chambres. William hésita longuement entre deux d'entre elle, mais il finit par choisir celle qui avait la plus grande bibliothèque. Elle était de couleur gris clair. La chambre se composait d'un lit, d'une garde-robe, d'un meuble à tiroir, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'une table de nuit ainsi que d'un coffre pour les jeux. Ils prirent la chambre au complète et un deuxième coffre. Ils passèrent ensuite aux chambres pour adultes. Oliver et Felicity choisirent assez vite la leur. Elle était de couleur blanche et se composait d'un lit, d'une garde-robe, de deux commodes, de deux tables de nuit ainsi que d'une bibliothèque. Ils passèrent les rayons des salles de bains et des cuisines, ne souhaitant pas changer ses pièces de la maisons. Elles leurs plaisèrent comme elle étaient. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les salons, puis les salles à manger et terminèrent par les bureaux et une heure plus tard, ils étaient en caisse. Ils demandèrent à la caissière quand ils auraient les meubles et ils furent étonné d'apprendre qu'ils avaient tout en stock et que donc ils pouvaient les prendre dès maintenant. La jeune femme les informa que le magasin pouvait les apporters au domicile des clients mais qu'il demandait un petit suppléments. N'ayant rien prévu pour le transport, ils acceptèrent. La jeune femme s'excusa et revient peu de temps après en les informant que le camion livrerait vers seize heures. Ils payèrent le tout et remercièrent la jeune femme avant de partir. Voyant qu'il était près de midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Pendant qu'Oliver commençait à préparer le repas, Felicity et William allèrent dans la cave récupéré les caisses en carton qu'ils avaient garder au cas où. Arrivé dans celle-ci, elle reçu un appel de sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda si elle pouvait venir passer un peu chez eux, Quentin étant au travail. Elle accepta et lui dit qu'ils l'attendrait pour manger. Quand elle raccrochèrent, ils remplirent l'ascenseur de caisse et remontèrent. Oliver les attendaient devant à l'entrée du loft et il vient les aider à tout rentrer à l'intérieur. Après avoir expliquer à Oliver que sa mère venait, Felicity et les deux garçons commenèrent à remplir les caisses avec ce qu'il n'utilisait pas. Donna arriva une demi-heure après avoir appelé sa fille, et après les salutations, ils s'installèrent à table pour manger. Ils profitèrent du repas pour expliquez à cette dernière le programme de la journée et des jours à venir. Excitée à l'idée que sa fille vive enfin son rêves, elle leurs proposa son aide, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Après avoir terminer, ils firent la vaiselle et repartirent vers le même magasins, mais du côté décoration cette fois. Ils achetèrent plein de chose et demandèrent à ce qu'on leurs livrent le tout. Le magasin les informa qu'il pouvait livré le jour même, au alentour de seize heures trente. Après avoir regarder l'heure et constaté qu'il était un peu plus de quinze heures, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un autre magasin, de bricolage cette fois. Ils allèrent directement au niveau peinture et achetèrent juste de la couleurs gris clair pour la chambre du couple, ayant décidé de garder les couleurs d'origine dans les autres pièces. Ils payèrent et sortirent du magasin avant de retourner à la maison. Donna hurla littéralement de bonheur et soutilla sur place en découvrant la maison. Ils entrèrent et William lui fit visiter la maison. Une fois qu'ils furent en haut, Oliver plaqua Felicity contre l'un des murs et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue que lui, tout en gémissant doucement. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de ne plus pouvoirs résister à leurs envie. Ils se sourirent.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'en avais tellement envie.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je m'apprétais à en faire à faire la même chose.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Ils furent interrompu par des coup à la porte. Oliver alla ouvrir. C'étaient les livreurs qui apportait les meubles.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Mademoiselle. Nous avons une livraison de meubles pour vous.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. En effet, oui. Je vais vous aider.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur. Et puis je sais que vous êtes blessé à l'épaule.

\- Très bien. Mais si je peux vous aider, dites-le moi.

\- Merci. Souhaitez-vous qu'on mette tout directement dans les bonnes pièces ?

\- Volontiers. Merci beaucoup. Ils regardèrent par rapport aux documents que les livreurs avaient avec eux et Oliver leurs montra les pièces où les meubles allaient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le deuxième camion arriva et les livreurs vidèrent celui-ci en mettant tout dans le salon comme leurs avait demander Felicity. Ils eurent tous fini en même temps et Oliver les remercia en leurs donnant à chacun un petit "pourboir". Quand il revient au salon, Donna était au téléphone et les deux amours de sa vie enlevaient les protections autour des canapés.

\- Dites-moi les enfants, ça vous dérange si quentin nous rejoint ici quand il aura fini à la mairie ?

\- Bien sur que non Donna.

\- Il peut venir quand il veut, maman.

Elle leur sourit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son petit ami. Oliver regarda sa fiançée et son fils et rigola quand ils s'éffondrèrent au même temps sur l'un des canapés, épuisé par la journée. Felicity demanda à William si il était heureux de venir vivre ici et il lui répondit que oui, surtout parce qu'il était avec elle et son père. Elle lui sourit et lui embrasser le front, avant de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu sais.

Oliver se retourna vers Donna et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Il y a une semaine encore, j'avais tout perdu. Aujourd'hui, je viens d'acheter une maison, Felicity m'a pardonner et on va se marier dans une semaine. J'ai officielement reconnu mon fils et celui-ci et ma fiançée s'entendent à merveille. Que demander de plus ?

\- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai. Même si je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir des petits enfants un jour.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, son sourire s'aggrandit. Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone de Donna sonna à nouveau et elle décrocha. C'était Quentin qui voulait savoir si ils voulaient manger chinois. Éreinté par la journée, ils acceptèrent. L'adjoint au Maire arriva quarante-cinq minutes plus tard avec les plats. Il siffla en entrant dans la maison et regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Waouh, c'est immense.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés et entamèrent leurs repas dans la bonne humeur.

La semaine suivante avait été bien plus facile que ce qu'ils avaient penser. Ils avaient passer le week-end à peindre et à monter les meubles avec leur amis. Chacun d'entre eux avaient eu la même réaction que Quentin en découvrant la maison. Le lundi Oliver avait du retourner à son bureau et William était venu avaec lui. Ils avaient pris des jeux et des livres pour qu'il puisse s'occuper. Quand ils étaient arrivé, personne ne les avaient assailli de questions. Ils étaient rester discret et Oliver leurs en était reconnaissant. Pendant ses réunions, William était rester dans son bureau et lui, il allait dans la salle prévu à cet effet. Il avait fait la même chose pour ses rendez-vous. L'après-midi, Oliver avait fait une conférence de presse. Il en avait profité pour remercier les force de l'ordre ainsi que les Justiciers. Il avait également remercier la presse de ne pas les avoir harceler. Il leurs expliqua qu'il avait reconnu, officielement, son fils et que celui-ci portait à présent son nom. Il avait ensuite répondu à quelques question avant de se retirer dans son bureau. La maison étant terminer, ils avaient passer leurs soirèe au loft, ayant décidé de ne s'installer dans la maison qu'après leurs mariage. Donna était venu pour parler de celui-ci. Elle était rester environs une heure. Le lendemain c'était passer de la même manière mais le mercredi changea le reste de la semaine.

Flash back

Quand il arriva à la mairie avec son fils, il fut surpris de voir Maitre Corbière, l'ancien avocats de son père. Ce derneir n'avait pas rendez-vous mais Oliver accepta de lui accorder un peu de temps. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et invita l'avocat à s'asseoir.

\- Je m'occupe de mon fils et je suis à vous.

\- Bien sur, a votre aise.

Oliver aida son fils à sortir ses affaires et après s'être assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, il l'embrassa sur la tête et s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre l'avocat. Une fois installé et les politesse d'usage faite, Oliver lui demanda la raisons de sa présence.

\- Je vais être direct Monsieur Queen. Cela concerne votre père et votre fils.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Mon père n'as pas connu William.

\- Je le sais bien. Je vais tout vous expliquez.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et attendit ses explications.

\- A votre naissance, votre père à ouvert un compte à votre nom.

\- Je vous arrête Maître, j'ai perdu la totalité de la fortune familiale.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Le compte qu'il a ouvert, n'a jamais été relier à la famille Queen. Votre père à insister pour que vous n'héritier de se compte qu'à deux conditions.

\- Décidément.

Comprenant sa réflexion, l'avocat lui sourit avant de reprendre.

\- La première condition, vous devez être marié.

\- Donc vous êtes là pour me dire qu'après mon mariage, je vais hérité.

\- Non, Monsieur. Vous avez déjà hérité, enfin dès que les papiers auront été signer.

\- Je ne vous suis plus.

\- Vous allez comprendre. La deuxième condition est que vous ayez un enfant et que celui-ci soit reconnu par vous. Ce qui est le cas avec votre fils William.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que le fait d'avoir reconnu mon fils, me permet d'hérité d'un compte que mon père à ouvert à ma naissance.

\- C'est exact.

Oliver s'affaissa dans son siège et fixa l'avocat, étonné. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de reprendre.

\- D'accord. Vous connaissez le montant du compte ?

\- Oui. Et je pense que vous allez être siderer.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sorti un documents qu'il tendit à Oliver. Ce dernier le prit et fixa l'homme en face de lui avant d'ouvrir le dossier.

\- Passer à la dernière page pour le montant.

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit et son regard se figea en découvrant le montant.

\- Je suis conscient que cela doit vous faire un choc, mais je vous assure, que j'ai vérifié auprès de la banque. Votre père a, à l'époque, déposer la somme de deux cent millions de dollars. Ajouter les interêts et les 32 années écoulé depuis, et cela vous donne ce montant.

Oliver réagit enfin.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire, cela représante plusieurs milliards.

\- Alors ne dites rien et signer simplement ses papiers.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais d'abord en parler à une de mes amies qui est elle-même avocate.

\- Je vous en prie.

Oliver prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Laurel décrocha au bout de trois sonnerie et Oliver lui demanda si elle pouvait passer à son bureau, le plus vite possible. Elle accepta et lui répondit qu'elle serait dans dix minutes. Il la remercia et raccrocha. Il en profita pour demander plus de details à la personne en face de lui. Quand la jeune femme arriva, il lui expliqua la situation et elle lut le dossier au complet. Elle lui assura que tout était en ordre et qu"il toucherait belle et bien son héritage après avoit signer les différents papier. Quand elle arriva à la dernière page, elle resta bouche bée.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai préféré te montrer le dossier avant.

\- Oui. Tout est en ordre Oliver. Tu peux signer sans problèmes.

Oliver lui sourit, récupéra le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et se tourna vers l'homme.

\- J'aimerai en parler à ma fiançée avant si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

L'homme acquiesa et Oliver demanda à Laurel de veiller sur William quelques instants. Elle accepta et Oliver sorti de son bureau après avoir rassurer son fils. Une fois dans la salle de réunion, il appela Felicity. Il lui expliqua la situation et elle réussit à trouver les bons mots. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il raccrocha et retourna dans son bureau. Il prit place sur son siège, regarda Laurel qui acquiesa de la tête et attrapa un stylo avant de signer les papiers. Oliver remercia l'ancien avocat de son père et ce dernier lu dit qu'il aurait accès au compte dès le lendemain. Ils se saluèrent ensuite et l'homme quitta la mairie. Il remercia la jeune femme et celle-ci parti au bout de quelques minutes.

Fin flash back.

En rentrant ce soir-là, ils avaient beaucoup parler de l'héritage et ils s'avaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient en faire. Le lendemain matin, le directeur de la Banque l'avait contacter pour lui dire que son nouveau compte était ouvert. Oliver lui avait demander de tout transferer sur son compte actuel et le soir même, il se retrouva à nouveau milliardaire, au plus grand étonnement de la ville. Le vendredi, il avait fait une conférence de presse et où il avait annoncé qu'il financerait lui-même les travaux dans les Glades. Il s'était attendu à avoir plein de remarque désobligeante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, tout les habitants lui en était reconnaissant.

Oliver regarda l'heure pour la troisième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Diggle, Tommy et Barry ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire.

\- C'est bon relax, Oliver. Tu as encore le temps.

Il allait répondre quand des coups frappé à la porte. Tommy étant le plus proche, il alla ouvrir la porte. Donna et William entrèrent. William avait portait un costume noir trois pièce presque identique à celui de son père et Donna avait passée une magnifique robe bleu clair. William se dirigea vers son père et ce dernier le serra contre lui. Donna s'approcha à son tour et l'embrassa sur les joues avant de lui dire que c'était l'heure de descendre. Il lui fit un magifique sourire avant de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils sortirent de la pièce accompagner de ses amis et de son fils. Avec Felicity, ils avaient décidé de se marier en toute intimité et dans un endroit chère à leur coeur. Leurs nouvelle maison. Oliver et Willaim avaient passé la nuit chez Dig et Felicity était resté au loft avec les filles. Quand il arriva dans le jardin, il fut ébloui par la décoration. Une vingtaine de chaises blanche étaient disposer en quatre rangée de cinq. Elles étaient décoré de roses rouge. L'allée, qui menait à l'autel, était parsemé de pétales de rose rouge et blanche. L'arche était orner de lierre mélangé à quelques roses rouge et blanche. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Tout leurs amis était déjà la et il salua tout le monde ainsi que le révérend. Il allait s'installait devant l'autel quand Thea arriva en courant, malgré ses talons haut.

\- Tout va bien Théa ?

\- Oui tout va bien. Mais Felicity m'a demander de lui rendre un dernier service.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle lui enleva le nœud papillon qu'il portait et déboutonna les trois premier boutons.

\- Voilà. Parfait.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

\- Pareils pour vous messieurs. Demande express de la future mariée.

Ils obéirent tous avec le sourire et elle reparti avec les divers cravates et nœuds papillons. Oliver, après avoir secoué la tête en souriant, s'installa devant l'autel. Quelques instant plus tard, la chanson "Je l'aime à mourir" commença. Ils se retournèrent tous. Felicity apparut enfin au bras de Quentin, qui avait été plus qu'heureux d'emmener la jeune femme à l'autel. La respiration d'Oliver se bloqua quand il la vit. Elle avait laisser ses cheveux relaché et elle les avaient bouclés. Elle avait posée sur ceux-ci un fin diadème de fleurs blanches. Sa robe était en bustier. Elle serrait jusqu'à la taille et devenait de plus en plus ample au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait. Son bustier ainsi que le haut de sa potrine et ses bras étaient recouverts d'une magnifique dentelle. Seul ses épaules et son cou étaient dégagé. Elle était tous simplement magnifique. Elle remonta l'allée au bras de son "beau-père" et ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent près de lui, Oliver la rejoignit et prit la main de la jeune que Quentin lui tendait. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant et il alla s'installa au côté de Donna.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard en rejoignant l'autel. Ils se firent face et le prêtre commença.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au mariage d'Oliver et Felicity. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le révérend sourit devant les visage plus qu'heureux de toutes les personnes présente et reprit la parole.

\- Oliver, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Felicity, ici présente. Jurez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et la maldie, pour l'aimer tout les jours de votre vie.

Il répondit dans un immense sourire.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Felicity, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Oliver, ici présent. Jurez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et la maldie, pour l'aimer tout les jours de votre vie.

Elle répondit dans un magnifique sourire.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Les alliances, svp.

William, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, se leva et se dirigea vers son père et Felicity. Il tendit vers eux un coussin blanc en forme de coeur. Les alliances étaient attaché par un ruban de tule rouge. Oliver lâcha les mains de la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il se baissa, posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils, détacha l'anneau et se redressa. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune femme et lui passa la bague au doigt. Elle se pencha à son tour vers son beau-fils, détacha l'alliance et embrassa William sur la joue avant de se redressé. Elle prit la main d'Oliver et glissa l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassé la marié.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier. Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et se serra contre elle. Il se séparèrent, peu de temps après, dans un grand sourire. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs famille et amis qui applaudissait. Donna vient serrer sa fille dans ses bras et pendant qu'Oliver serrait son fils dans les siens. Il serra ensuite sa sœur et quand Donna vient vers lui, il la serra à son tour. Pendant que Felicity serra sa belle-sœur et son beau-fils. Quand se dernier s'éloigna d'elle, il lui demanda.

\- Maintenant que tu es marié avec papa, est-ce que je peux t'appeller maman ?

La jeune femme, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, ne sut quoi lui répondre. Certes elle aimait énormément William et elle serait vraiment très heureuse si il venait à l'appeler de cette manière. Mais elle et Oliver n'en avait jamais parler. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui faisant un léger signe de tête, lui montrant ainsi son accord. Elle se baissa à la hauteur du petit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je serais vraiment très heureuse d'être ta maman.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et ils se serrèrent mutuellement. Oliver les regarda, plus heureux que jamais. Quand son fils se sépara de sa femme, il lui dit dans un grand sourire que maintenant, il avait un papa et une maman. Oliver se rapprocha d'eux et la serra tout les deux dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime tellement.

Oliver et Felicity remerçièrent le prêtre pour sa discrétion. En effet, ils avaient tenu à garder leurs mariage secret, du moins jusqu'à celui-ci. Ce dernier les quitta après leur avoir souhaiter énormément de bonheur. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'endroit du jardin ou Donna avait fait installer une grande table ainsi que la piste de danse. Et Les jeunes mariés furent agréablement surpris. Les chaise étaient recouverte d'un tissus blanc et un nœud de tules rouges était accroché sur chacune d'entre elle. La table était recouverte du nappe blanche et au centre de celle-ci avait été poser une énorme composition de roses rouge et blanche. Des pétales de roses des deux couleurs recouvraient la table. C'était simple mais incroyablement beau et romantique. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Les jeunes marié restèrent collé l'un à l'autre et William prenait plaisir à appeler Felicity "maman" à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il était maintenant presque une heure du matin et tout le monde décida de rentrer. Tout leur invité les félicitèrent une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que le couple, William, qui dormait à moitié, et Thea. Oliver se pencha vers son fils et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec Thea, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle va rester avec toi cette nuit, au loft. Et avec Feli … et avec maman, on viendras te chercher demain après-midi, pour prendre l'avion.

\- Mais papa, je pars pas moi.

\- Et bien avec maman, on a parler et on veut que tu viennes avec nous.

\- C'est vrai, je viens avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Trop cool.

Oliver le serra dans ses bras avant de se relevé. Il se rapprocha de sa sœur et la remercia de s'occuper de William. Elle lui sourit avant de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle lui embrassa la joue et se rapprocha de sa belle sœur. Felicity lâcha son fils et prit Thea dans ses bras, le remerciant à son tour. Elles se sourirent et après que William ai donné un dernier calin à ses parents, ils montèrent en voiture.

\- Sois prudente, d'accord ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Elle alluma le moteur et avant de démarer, elle ajouta.

\- Ne faîtes pas trop de bétise.

Elle ferma sa fenêtre et demarra sous le regard sourieur des jeunes marié. Felicity se cala dans les bras de son mari et ils ne bougèrent qu'une fois la voiture hors de vue. Une fois qu'elle eu disparut, elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Il la serra quelques instants, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle se sépara de ses lèvres en rigolant, pendant qu'il se dirigeait à l'intérieur.

\- Ca fait tellement cliché.

Il rigola à son tour avant de fermé la porte de son pied. Il monta les escaliers et une fois dans leurs nouvelle chambre, il la déposa sur le sol. N'en pouvant plus, ils fondirent sur les lèvres de l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à le caressé. Il gémit contre sa bouche. Il lui attrapa les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il lui demanda la permission d'approndir le baiser et elle ouvrit les lèvres. Ce n'est que le manque d'air qui les fit se séparé. Front contre front, ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser juste sous l'oreille. Elle gémit à son tour et détacha ses mains des siennes. Elles les reposa sur son torse et après l'avoir légèrement caressé, elle déboutonna sa chemise. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à les défaires, il l'aida. Elle lui offrit un sourire et lui retira lentement sa chemise, laissant ses doigt courir sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux légèrement. Elle traça de ses doigt le contour de chaque cicatrice et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit de son coeur. Il gémit une nouvelle fois. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la contourna. Il dégagea sa nuque de ses cheveux et plongea ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et la caressa à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle se cambra vers lui, lui demandant plus de caresse.

\- Oliver, stp.

Elle le senti sourire contre sa peau et elle voulu se retourner. Il l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur sa taille, délaissant ainsi sa poitrine. Il laissa ses doigt glisser le long de ses flancs, avant de les remontées lentement le long de son dos. Il joua quelques instants avec la fermeture de la robe, pour finalement la descendre entièrement suite au soupir de frustration de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et, lentement, fit glisser la dentelle le long de ses bras. Il continua de baisser la robe et sourit lorque la poitrine de la jeune femme se retrouva à l'air libre. Une fois le barrage de ses hanches passée, il se baissa et l'aida à retirer entièrement la robe et en profita pour lui enlever ses chaussures blanches à talons haut. Il lui embrassa les reins avant de se relevé, caressant au passage ses fesses à travers le tissus de son sous-vêtement blanc. Il s'éloigna d'elle et deposa délicatement la robe sur le fauteuil qu'ils avaient installé dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Quand il se retourna, Felicity se jeta sur ses lèvres et ils gémirent à l'unisson en sentant la peau nue de l'autre contre la leurs. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de sa femme et l'autre sur la taille de celle-ci. Elle porta ses mains à la ceinture de son mari et une fois ouverte, elle déboutonna le bouton avant de descendre la tirette. Elle se baissa et lui retira son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il l'aida en retirant ses chaussures et elle pu ensuite le deshabillé entièrement. Elle se releva et déposa au passage un léger baiser sur son ventre. Il captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu de son mari. Il gémit une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Il fit quelques pas et l'allongea, tout en douceur, sur leur lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur la peau douce de son ventre. Il traça des arabesque du bout des doigt et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de plaçer sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci, afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent et la main d'Oliver se dirigea lentement, mais surement, vers l'intimité de sa femme. Elle gémit quand il caressa son sexe à travers le tissus. Il quitta les lèvres de sa femme et les fit lentement descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Quand il captura l'un de ses seins entre ses lèvres, elle se cambra vers lui en gémissant de plaisir. Il remonta sa main, délaissant son sexe, et la plaça sur son autre seins. Il les câlina un moment avant de se redresser. Il s'installa au dessus d'elle et posa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa poitrine avant de les descendre lentement, top lentement, vers son bas ventre. Il se releva légèrement et du bout des doigts, traça le contours du sous-vêtement. Il finti par attrapper le bout de tissus entre ses doigts et le fit doucement descendre. Elle souleva légèrement ses hanches afin de l'aider. Une fois enlever, il le balança dans la pièce et remonta lentement le long de son corps tout en posant des baiser sur sa peau. Arrivé à son sexe, il posa ses lèvres dessus et elle se cambra vers lui en serrant les draps avec ses mains. Il glissa sa langue dans les plis de son intimité et elle gémit.

\- Oliver.

Il sourit et remplaça sa langue par ses un de ses doigts. Il commença un va et viens léger, avant de rajouter deux doigts quand elle commença à bouger des hanches. Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de son mari, lui demandant ainsi de continuer cette douce torture. Ses gémissements se transformèrent vite en cris et elle se cambra sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Elle retomba sur le lit, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, un sourire au lèvre. Il retira ses doigts, les lêcha et posa un dernier baiser sur son sexe avant de remonté, lentement, le long de son corp, qu'il caressa. Il l'observa un petit moment avant de l'embrasser et elle put sentir l'excroissance de son mari contre sa cuisse. Elle lui sourit avant de les faire basculer, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule et le mordi légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et elle lui embrassa le torse, retraçant les contours de ses cicatrices de ses lèvres. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de son membres elle lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de le prendre en bouche. Il gémit fortement et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il écarta de son visage. Il redressa légèrement la tête et la regarda excercé de lent va et vient sur son sexe. Quand elle enroula sa langue autour de lui, il se cambra légèrement tout en gémissant de plaisir. Elle ajouta une de ses main à sa torture et quand il senti qu'il allait bientôt venir, il l'arrêta.

\- Hey.

\- Viens.

Elle se releva et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa et d'un coup de rein, il la fit basculer, se retrouvant à nouveau sur elle. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et frotta son sexe contre le sien. Elle gémit et posa ses mains dans son dos, qu'elle caressa. Après avoir jouer avec sa poitrine, il quitta cette dernière et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains le long de son dos, pour la faire glisser sur sa taille et elle la passa entre leurs deux corps. Elle caressa un court instant le membre tendu de son mari, avant de le guider en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'il n'entame un lent va et vient. Ils se sourirent et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il se retira et elle les rouvrit.

\- Oliver.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue avant d'hocher la tête. Il se guida lui-même en elle et recommença à se mouvoir en elle. D'abord doux et lent, ses coups se firent plus puissants. Felicity posa sa deuxième mains sur la taille de son mari, lui demandant ainsi de continuer. Oliver s'appuya sur l'un de ses bras et passa l'autre sous le corps de sa femme, afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui si possible. Un coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, les firent gémir plus fortement. Tout en gardant ses yeux encré dans ceux de son mari, elle pencha la tête en arrière et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier, leurs arrachant un nouveau gémissement quand il s'enfonça encore plus en elle. Il changea une nouvelle fois le rythme de leur étreinte et elle gémit plus fortement quand il entama un va et vient rapide. Leurs gémissement se transformèrent bientôt en cris et après encore quelques coup de rein, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il retomba sur elle à bout de souffle et prit appuis sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écrasé. Il posa sa tête dans son cou où il posa de léger baisé. Quelques minutes après, ayant retrouver une respiration normal, il se redressa sur ses coudes. D'une main il dégagea ses cheveux collé à son front et, de l'autre, lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent et il se retira d'elle. Il s'allongea sur le dos et elle le chevaucha.

\- Encore, ma chérie ?

\- Encore.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Oliver fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les tentures. Il sourit en se souvenant de la journée d'hier. Il c'était enfin marié. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa femme. Celle-ci était à moitié allongée sur lui. L'une de ses jambes était entre les siennes, elle avait placer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et sa main reposait sur son torse, à l'endroit de son coeur. Il lui embrassa la tête et la regarda dormir un long moment. Il finit par faire glisser, lentement, l'un de ses doigts de long de son bras. Elle gémi et bougea légèrement. Il continua ses caresses, mais le long de son dos cette fois-ci. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et sourit.

\- Bonjour, Madame Queen.

Elle enfoui son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci et il la senti sourire contre sa peau. Il fit glisser l'un de ses doigts le long de ses fesses et elle se tortilla contre lui. Elle redressa la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en le chevauchant. Elle bougea des hanches sur lui et elle ne tarda pas à sentir le désir de son mari. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla à lui tout en la caressant. N'y tenant plus, elle se redressa d'un coup et s'empala d'elle même sur le sexe tendu de son mari. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et elle entama un va et vient rapide. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa taille. Au bout de quelques instant, voyant qu'elle faiblissait, il se redressa à son tour et colla son torse à sa poitrine. Ils gémirent une nouvelle fois et il croisa ses jambes sous le corps de la jeune femme. Elle passa les siennes dans le dos de celui-ci et de ses bras, il l'aida à accéléré la cadence. Ne voulant pas venir tout de suite, ils ralentirent et il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine offerte. Elle gémit et bascula la tête en arrière tout en fermant ses yeux. Ils recommençèrent leurs vas et vient et, sous le plaisir, la jeune femme s'arqua davantages vers lui. Il grogna quand ses seins s'éloignèrent de lui et il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre plat de sa femme. Ils ralentirent à nouveau leur rythme et il l'aida à se redresser. Ils gémissèrent, à nouveau, de plaisir au moment ou leurs peau entrèrent en contact et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se pressa contre lui en repassant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Oliver, tout en reprenant une cadence élevé, passa ses bras autour de son corps et lui caressa le dos. Les coups de hanches du jeune homme se firent plus fort et plus profonds et, dans un ultime coup de rein, ils explosèrent dans un dernier cris de plaisir. Leurs muscles se relâchèrent et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent étroitement lié et elle releva la tête en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

Il l'embrassa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Elle lui sourit et elle nicha sa son visage dans la nuque de celui-ci.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux.

\- Je suis heureuse moi aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils restèrent au lit, pendant encore un petit moment, profitant simplement de l'autre. A quinze heure tapante, le réveil, qu'ils avaient programmé, sonna et ils furent obligé de se lever. Leurs avion décollerait à vingt heures trente et ils devaient aller chercher leurs affaires, mais surtout leur fils. Ils prirent une douche, et quand Felicity descendit, Oliver lui tendit un sandwich qu'il venait de préparer. Elle l'accepta avant de l'embrasser et ils quittèrent leur maison.

Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard au loft où Thea avait passer la nuit pour veiller sur William. Quand ce dernier les vit entrer, ils se précipita vers eux et les serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Thea ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Ton sac est près ?

\- Oui, il est juste derrière vous.

\- Tant mieux. Parce qu'on est un peu en retard. Tu dis au revoir à Thea.

Ce dernier serra sa tante et lui dit au revoir. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Impatient, William se précipita vers la sortie. Les jeunes mariés sourirent en le voyant si excité. Ils remerçièrent la jeune femme et la serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de rejoindre leurs fills à l'entré du loft. Ils prirent leurs affaires et après un dernier au revoir à Thea, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport une demi heure plus tard et ils attendirent leurs avion qui devait les emmené à Bali.

Un an plus tard.

Oliver était à son bureau en train de boucler son dernier dossier de la semaine. Il le signa et le déposa sur le tas de papier que sa secrétaire devait envoyé à divers personnes. Il se leva, étira son dos, enfila sa veste et attrapa ses clé et son portable qu'il mit dans ses poches. Il prit les dossiers dans ses mains et sorti de son bureau. Il les tendit à sa secrétaire et avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, il fut interromput.

\- Papa.

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner, avant de recevoir son fils dans ses bras.

\- Hey, salut mon grand. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Tu as fini ton travail.

\- Oui. Où est ta mère ?

\- Elle arrive. Elle est partie changer Matthew.

Oliver sourit puis se retourna vers Julia. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et un bon week-end avant de s'éloigné. William et lui avait à peine fait deux pas que Felicity arriva, tenant leurs fils agé de trois mois dans ses bras. Son sourire s'aggrandit et une fois à leurs niveau, il embrassa la jeune femme.

\- Ta journée sait bien passée.

\- Calme. Et toi ?

\- Des papiers et encore des papiers.

Elle lui sourit, compatissante et lui tendit le bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras, posa sa tête contre son épaule et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

\- Je vais au toilette. Je reviens vite.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et parti vers le bureau de son mari.

Un mois après leurs mariage, Felicity avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Heureuse, elle lui avait annonçé le soir même et celui-ci l'avait soulever dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner dans les airs. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé et William était descendu à ce moment là. Il était avec eux depuis seulement six semaines et ils avaient eu peur de lui annoncé. Peur qu'il ne se sente plus aimé, abandonné. Ils avaient été soulagé quand celui-ci avait hurler de joie et les avaient serrer dans ses bras. Le jour de la première échographie, il avait demandé à ses parents si il pouvait venir avec et, après en avoir discuter entre eux, ils avaient accepté. Par la suite, il était venu à chacune d'entre elle. Il avait également aidé son père à préparer la chambre du bébé. Chambre que Felicity n'avait découvert qu'à son retour de maternité. Elle avait été éblouie devant la décoration et elle les avaient tout les deux embrasser sur la joue. William était un grand frère doux et aimant et il s'occupait volontiers de son petit frère.

Oliver revient au présent quand un petit bruit attira son attention. Il vit William se rapprocher de lui et se penché pour ramassé la tute de son petit frère. Il la donna à son père et ce dernier la nettoya en la mettant dans sa propre bouche avant de la donner à Matthew. Ce dernier l'accepta tout de suite et Oliver lui embrassa encore une fois le crâne. Il se tourna vers son autres fils et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Felicity revient à ce moment-là. Ils souhaitèrent, à nouveau, un bon week-end à Julia. Etant donné qu'Oliver tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras, Felicity prit la main de William et ils sortirent de la mairie.

\- Tu viens te coucher, mon amour.

\- Je vérifie que tout est bien fermé et je te rejoint.

Elle l'embrassa et monta. Oliver vérifia que tout les portes et fenêtres etaient fermé et après avoir vérifié l'alarme, il monta à son tour. Il passa par la chambre de son ainé et le recouvra de sa couverture. Il lui embrassa la tempe et il sorti de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Elle alla ensuite voir son plus jeune fils. Il ramassa son doudou qui était tombé de son lit à barreau et le posa non loin de sa tête. Il lui caressa le ventre et éteignit sa veilleuse avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et sourit en voyant sa femme, vétue d'une fine nuisette brune qui sortait de la salle de bain. Ayant pris sa douche un peu plus tôt, il enleva son training et s'installa dans son lit, en boxer. Il s'allongea et la jeune femme vient se blottir contre lui.

\- Les enfants dorment ?

\- A poing fermé.

\- Tant mieux …

Elle se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur son mari.

\- … J'ai envie de toi.

Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa.

Oliver Queen avait connu l'enfer durant de longues années, mais depuis un an, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Fin.


End file.
